


smuffstories | I Want Your Sore

by smuffstories



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/pseuds/smuffstories
Summary: playboy-naughty-good with people and if he want someone he gets him , that ryosuke the little naughty devil that meet his other opposite yuto. He's a cold-hearted guy that doesn't care about anyone and he hates people, all he thinks about is his success and his comfort zone and if anyone tried to ruined it he'll cut him down in a second , both of them have experiences that made them look as they're today , what will happen when they meet ? and what is yuto's biggest secret ?





	1. Chapter 1

chapter: 1

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: NC-17

Summary: playboy-naughty-good with people and if he want someone he gets him , that ryosuke the little naughty devil that meet his other opposite yuto. He's a cold-hearted guy that doesn't care about anyone and he hates people, all he thinks about is his success and his comfort zone and if anyone tried to ruined it he'll cut him down in a second , both of them have experiences that made them look as they're today , what will happen when they meet ? and what is yuto's biggest secret ?

In a bar where a boy named yamada ryosuke was sitting there and drinking alone, bored with his same boring routine and looking at people with bored looks, because no one out there interested him. All of them are ordinary and so far from his favorite type. 10 minutes later his thoughts changed when he noticed a handsome tall guy and he was wearing suit that made him look more attractive than he is.  
 _"oh my ..."_ he opened his mouth admiring that handsome human being infont of him , that was wearing black suit that shows his body curves perfectly and oh my god he look rich he's totally his type.  
 _"I gotta get him tonight"_ ryosuke said in his mind as he was looking at him as that man was sitting there talking then he smiled softly to his partner.  
he waste no time, he grabbed the chance when he saw that his partner left he quickly went there and tried to talk to him.  
"what a handsome man like you is doing here alone?" ryosuke said as he was looking lustly at his eyes .  
"I'm not alone, my partner went to the bathroom and he'll come back soon "  
"oh i see, then we can know each other until he come back because it make me sad when i see a handsome man like you sitting alone" ryosuke said while he was sliding his hands over the man's face  
he pushed his hands saying : "no thanks I'm not inters-" and his words was cut when ryosuke said: "I'm yamada ryosuke, but you can call me by my first name if you want "  
the man didn't reply and continued drinking.  
"what about you?" ryosuke smiled.  
"nakajima yuto" he answered, then he continued : " and call me naka-"  
" aha ok i'll call you yuto " ryosuke smiled at him, doing his same trick when he want to hunt someone , he'll drop down all the formal talk and shit .  
Minutes later his partner come and said: "I'm sorry but something happened and I'm going back " then he took his coat and walked away.  
ryosuke smirked as he was looking at yuto  
"I'm going"  
"so it's only the two of us now" ryosuke said as he was biting his lips.  
yuto ignored him and tried to stand up and go, but ryosuke stopped him saying: "where are you going?"  
"ho-" ryosuke interrupt him while he was seductively whispering in his ears: "our night didn't start yet " then he continued while touching his chest "the hotel is near here "  
if you think that yuto ignored him and walked away then you're wrong.

_"fuck" ryosuke cursed when yuto entered four fingers all in once. He didn't get hurt this wasn't his first time and he wasn't virgin too, but he was surprised because this is the first time someone enter three fingers all in once and in high speed, ripping his hole but it feels good every time yuto go deeper. He unbuttoned yuto's jeans touching his hard member saying: "I want this "_  
he wasted no time and quickly flipped ryosuke on the other side and entered him, ryosuke moaned out loudly but in pleasant telling yuto to go deeper.  
"you don't have to tell me" yuto answered him while he was going faster and deeper every time he thrust inside him.  
"hmm aaah stop doing that " ryosuke moaned softly when yuto was sucking his nipples and bite them.  
"ah-that's so deep"he moaned desperately when yuto was hitting his sweet spot over and over as he felt he's gonna blow his inside. Yuto kissed his shoulder then bite it softly as he thrust for the last time, as the room was filling with ryosuke's moans and yuto's thrusts ,they kept doing all night , they weren't that drunk but they couldn't control themselves, while yuto was tearing ryosuke apart every time he thrust inside him roughly filling all his needs, ryosuke was giving him the best blow jobs he ever had, they know how to fill each other's desires.  
Next morning ryosuke woke up putting towel on his waist after he finished showering. Yuto woke up feeling dizzy after last night because he was a little drunk, he opened his eyes in annoyed because of the light trying to know where he is, he looked at ryosuke in surprised jumping from his place making him quit his thoughts about the lights and the room, ryosuke looked at him saying: "don't tell me you're surprised" he looked at the clock cursing because he's late for his work and he's in the hotel with this guy and everything is a mess. He quickly stand up trying to wear his clothes that was thrown on the floor.  
"why are you in hurry? I ordered breakfast we can have it now, together, in the morning. " ryosuke smirked while he was looking at his last night hook up partner and sliding his hands on his chest every time he say these words.  
"I'm late" he answered as he was wearing his pants in hurry.  
"hmm nice you're working in a big company right?" ryosuke said when he was looking at yuto's card which he took it from his wallet that was fallen on the ground.  
"give me that, and forgot about what happened last night and everything, we were drunk" ryosuke stand up softly saying: "why are you nervous like this? No one of your friends will know about this, plus we weren't that drunk, I still remember everything that happened yesterday "  
"o-ok then I'm going" yuto nervously said. Ryosuke took the card from his hands and slowly approached to his face saying: "ok but I'll keep this card with me, you know I still wanna another round " then he kissed him. Yuto took his jacket and his wallet and wanted to walk away but ryosuke told him to stop and approached to him again whispering in his ears: "that's my number in case you want that kind of jobs like yesterday and I'll call you later "  
Yuto was already a mess after this but he can't deny that he enjoyed their last night, he was late for work but that doesn't matter because he's the boss, but he don't like being late that's why. At the end of the day when he's finally heading home ryosuke called him telling him that he want to see him.  
"should we go to the hotel or to your place? " he smirked while he's on the phone.  
if think that yuto ignored him and hanged up and went straight to his house then think again.

He waste no time kissing ryosuke everywhere yet he still asking himself how did he let this little devil cross the lines with him, because no one ever entered yuto's room not even hi's ex girlfriend, he's ocd patient that's why, but he didn't care about that at that moment because this naughty devil is so seductive and so good in bed that he can't resist him, ryosuke kneeled down to suck him so hard and seductively at the same time.  
"does this feels good to you " he seductively said while he was sucking him, yuto didn't answer him he's not used to say anything during this kind of situation, ryosuke pulled and smirked at then he touched his member as he was passing his fingers on his very-hard cock saying: "hm? You didn't answer me? Do you want me to stop?" he smirked continued as he pressed the tip of his member: "hm? What did you say?" yuto pushed his hands away and breathed heavily , he smirked at him and kept doing his job sucking him so hard as he was enjoying the fact that yuto was grabbing his hair every time he suck a good spot of him, yuto groaned when ryosuke licked the tip over and over he touched his face grabbing his hair at the same time and scratching his nail over his face, then he pushed him as he cums in his mouth and face, he lift up his face looking at his face with lust and desire then he pushed him on bed kissing his neck and shoulder and biting him every where, he started rubbing his hole with his fingers at the same time with the same pace and ryosuke felt like he's tearing him apart every time he go deeper and harder, "s-stop I'm gonna cum if you kept doing that " but yuto ignored him and he kept scratching his hole with all his might and biting his ears enjoying hearing ryosuke's painful but pleasurable moans at the same time, he quickly replaced his fingers with his hard member when he felt that ryosuke gonna cum, he thrust harder and deeper without giving him time to adjust the size or to do anything, ryosuke moaned in pleasure asking yuto for more.  
"that feel so good don't stop" ryosuke moaned in pleasure.  
"you don't have to tell me " yuto said as he was thrusting hard and roughly exploring every inch inside him.  
"that's so deep" ryosuke moaned when yuto hit his sweet spot circling his legs on yuto's waist to deepen his thrusts , or in other word yuto was destroying his sweet spot with all his might, stroking his hard member at the same time and their cums were surrounding the bed after their two rounds, they both were panting heavily as they lied down on the king sized bed next to each other.  
"even though I did threesome before but I've never been so tired like this, having sex with you take all of my powers " ryosuke said as he breathed heavily then he continued: "and you were biting me all the time, that's weird you know ", yuto looked at him without saying anything he just laughed teasingly at him  
"where is the tissues? I need to wipe my face " ryosuke said.  
"over there in the drawer " ryosuke moved a little to get a tissue from the drawer, before he get the tissues he noticed that there was something, he took the black box that was in the drawer and his eyes widened open in shock, he found ropes and other stuff all in that small box, he looked at him and said: "you're sadistic right? "


	2. smuffstories | I Want Your Sore

chapter: 2

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: NC-17

  
_"you're sadistic right? "_  
yuto froze there looking at his eyes without saying anything, ryosuke moved to the drawer and took the handcuffs from it, yuto froze more in his place.  
ryosuke laughed and said: "I knew it" then he continued: "it's kinda obvious" he laughed again saying: " that's why you were tearing me apart while we were having sex " yuto laughed and said: "ok fine you knew about this , change the bed sheets and i'll go and have a shower "  
"huh? It's not even my house how do I know about where the laundry is, plus I'm too tired you can change it tomorrow"  
"no I can't sleep like this "  
"but it's not even my house "  
"I said now" yuto dominate and ryosuke did what he was told, before yuto entered the bathroom ryosuke smirked at him saying: "wait we can have shower together "  
"no thanks" and he closed the door, ryosuke pouted and walked away to look for the laundry, after a few weeks they were getting along and yuto started to show his sadistic side to ryosuke until finally one time he pin him down and blindfold him while he was kissing him and thrusting inside him.  
"not in the same time " ryosuke moaned out when yuto was thrusting and stroking his member at the same time.  
"but you like that right? " yuto teasingly said as he was licking his shoulder, then he pulled.  
"huh? what's wrong? I didn't get enou..." and his words was cut when yuto insert something inside him, he couldn't find what's that thing because he was blindfolded.  
"now let me hear your moans more " yuto teasingly said.  
"aaaah pull it out " ryosuke moaned painfully.  
"call my name first" yuto said as he bite his ear lobe.  
"y-yuto that .. "  
"hmm? I can't hear you calling my name " ryosuke kept moaning every time yuto was thrusting the dildo inside him, he was enjoying when ryosuke was moaning in pain and calling his name at the same time and he love it more when ryosuke beg him to stop but he won't he enjoy seeing his painful face , he opened his mouth and put his fingers saying: "let me hear your beautiful moans more.. " ryosuke maoned softly when he hit his sweet spot, and he spread his while liquid all over the floor, yuto smirked at him saying while he was kissing and licking his neck: "too fast" then he took the blindfold off from him saying: "oh you cried a little? Did that hurt?"  
"no I didn't cry, some drop of tears suddenly fell off "  
"then I should use something harder next time? "  
"yes yours is better" ryosuke answered and yuto laughed at him saying: "how slutty you're "  
after a week ryosuke didn't come for a whole week and that was weird because he used to go to yuto's apartment for like every two days at least, but this time it's been a whole week, yuto wondered but at the same time he didn't care because he simply don't care about anyone or anything. On the first day of the week when yuto was passing by to take some papers, his friend looked at the other office saying : "oh that's the new guy they talked about " yuto looked at his right coldly, then the papers fell off from his hands and his eyes widen open in shock, as he saw ryosuke there.  
 _"the fuck is he's doing here?"_ he immediately thought looking at ryosuke who was smiling while introducing himself.  
"hey what's wrong?" his friend said when he saw yuto staring at ryosuke like that, then he continued joking: "did you fall in love in the first sight ? He's handsome though, I wonder if he has a girlfriend, I guess he will slay everyone here including yo-" and his words was cut when he saw yuto staring at him angrily, he laughed nervously saying: "haha I was kidding don't take my words seriously " he know that yuto get mad about things like this, two rules you should know if you're gonna deal with nakajima yuto, one: don't joke about love with him because that word doesn't exist in his dictionary, second: don't joke with him anyway. He roughly handed him the paper or I can say he throw it? Anyway then he said: "copy those then bring them to my office " then he walked away. When he entered to his office he was so mad and thinking he couldn't work or do anything until lunch break finally come and he stood up from his office then went to the second floor where ryosuke is, he saw him there smiling happily with the employers then he went out for lunch, yuto quickly took his hand roughly saying: "come here" they went to rooftop, when they arrived there ryosuke teasingly said: "you missed me right? " yuto let go of his hands roughly saying: "what the fuck are you doing here? "  
"you're not gonna give me work kiss?"  
"answer me"  
"hah I thought you gonna miss me since we haven't done anything for a week and tha-" and his words was cut when he saw yuto looking at him angrily like he's gonna kill him in any second.  
"I said answer me" yuto said looking straight into his eyes coldly but angrily at the same time.  
"I'm here for work isn't that's obvious? i look handsome with this suit right? " yuto looked at him again angirly and straight up to his eyes.  
"fine, how did I find this company? Well I'm not gonna lie I found this company when you give me your card and then they said they need new employers and I did the interview and they accept me and that's it. " ryosuke answered.  
"how did yo- " ryosuke interrupt him saying: "ok enough with questions, lunch break gonna end soon and I don't want to be late, you know my first day I've to give them a good impression about me " he touched yuto's butt saying: "see you later handsome " then he walked away. Yuto sighed angirly as ryosuke left, he was mad all day but at the end he just accept it, because no one knows about their relationship right ? plus ryosuke will never gonna do anything here so it's safe, he was mad because maybe ryosuke will keep him busy and will be naughty here on work too but his thoughts changed when he saw ryosuke look completely normal and smiling to others. Maybe he was wrong about ryosuke maybe he's just like that in bed mayb-

"hey hottie" ryosuke said when he was laying down on yuto's bed, he couldn't even complete his thoughts about him.  
Yuto ignored him and continued wearing his clothes.  
"hey why are you wearing your clothes? I just come in "  
"go home" yuto said.  
"why did you act like you don't know me today? " yuto ignored him again, ryosuke continued as he was playing with ropes :"you sound so normal in work and wow you're the manager of the third floor "  
"I said g-" ryosuke interrupt him again saying as he was passing the ropes over his hand :"and they don't know about this" yuto took the ropes away from him and lied down on bed , ryosuke laughed saying : "I wonder what they're gonna do if they know about this, like damn you look so normal that it doesn't look like you're sadistic "  
"go home "  
"ah and please don't use that thing again, last time you use it with me it hurt a little bit, plus I prefer yours " ryosuke continued talking as yuto was saying nothing.  
"I said go home I'm tired" yuto raised his voice annoyingly at ryosuke's never endless talk.  
"I'm gonna stay here "  
"no"  
"I'm too lazy to go home, and I came here for you and now you're tired and you don't want to do anything "  
"I didn't tell you to come here "  
"but you to-"  
"fine but don't cling to me " yuto agreed because he's too tired and ryosuke talk too much that if you don't shut him up he'll talk until tomorrow. He closed his eyes as he was too tired to think about anything and sleep.  
After a few days in work yuto acted like he don't know ryosuke at all, and ryosuke noticed that, and that kinda made him feel annoyed because what the fuck? He act like he don't know him after all they did ? What kind of lame jokes is yuto playing this time? But well he wasn't joking at all, he really separate their relationship from work, because work is work for him, ryosuke tried to seek yuto's attention every time he see him, but yuto wasn't paying attention at all, on the break when ryosuke make sure that no one is there in yuto's office he walked in and closed the door then he sighed saying: "ah I'm so tired "  
"then quit " yuto coldly said as he was working.  
"yuto you're being cruel with me, why are you like this " yuto ignored him and continued typing data into the computer, ryosuke sighed and decided to cut the "cute normal boyfriend" act and back to his true self, he came closer to yuto and said : "hey I'm bored I need something fun" he slide his fingers and continued: "you know something really fun " yuto stopped working for a moment looking at him in the eyes, and ryosuke looked a him with lust eyes and full of desire, yuto smirked at him then he stand up and took his hand as they went to the bathroom and .... You know what they did I don't need to explain it. Yuto pushed ryosuke roughly into the bathroom wall and started kissing him roughly as he was taking off his belt, ryosuke kissed him back shoving his tongue to the last point of yuto's mouth, he held yuto's head to deepen the kissing and shoving his tongue even more, yuto took ryosuke's member into his hands and started stroking it from the tip till the end. Ryosuke moaned loudly every time yuto stroke his member hard and fast just the way he like it. He put his hands over yuto's shoulder because his legs couldn't support him any longer when he was close to his climax.  
"feels good?" yuto said teasingly as he wanted to hear ryosuke's moans even more.  
"y-yes" ryosuke answered then continued moaning and blessings yuto's ears with his sinful moans.  
then he slide his hands and touched yuto's member saying : " I-want it .." he said as he was running out of breath .  
yuto looked at him and smirked saying : " not now " then he kissed him hard as he stroke ryosuke for the last time as he cums all over his hands. Ryosuke pulled and breathed heavily on yuto's shoulder and still circling his hands around his neck, yuto looked at his eyes deeply and kissed him for the last time.  
 _"he love me?"_ ryosuke said when he kissed him back.  
But he was wrong because after that yuto continued to act like he don't know him.  
"huh today was so long" ryosuke said as he was lying down on yuto's bed, :"stop coming to my apartment every day " yuto said when he come back from work and saw ryosuke lying down on his bed.  
"did you saw that guy who was working with me?he piss me off he give me all the work and he rest " ryosuke continued to talk and yuto didn't say anything because that's his way anyway, he never shut up.  
"anyway, but after you give me that hand job I felt good " ryosuke smirked.  
"hmm and after that you act like you don't know me" he continued.  
Yuto sighed and lied down on bed after he changed his clothes.  
"why are you cold like this " ryosuke asked, yuto sighed again and rolled on the other side saying: "stop coming here you talk too much and I'm sick of this "  
"yuto"  
"you're annoying " ryosuke lied down over next to him and decided to sleep anyway, but before he close his eyes he said: "yuto do you love me?" yuto heard him but he ignored him and pretend like he didn't heard him, because what the fuck? Love doesn't exist in his dictionary anyway.

A/N: this ff is so dirty i'm so sorry 

###  [Chapter 3](/works/11517318/chapters/25848402): smuffstories | I want your sore 

### Chapter Text

chapter: 3

Author: asou

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: NC-17

After a few days when ryosuke was working and chatting with his partners as usual, one of his partners put his hands on ryosuke's shoulders and said as he was close to him: "we're going to karaoke tonight, do you want to come with us?" ryosuke laughed a little then he said: "hmm, I'll see if I could go "  
"we'll be waiting for you " his partner said and walk away.  
At the lunch break as ryosuke was passing by yuto's office, the tall and cold boy who was sitting on his office alone was staring at him. Ryosuke smirked at him and walked in and closed the door.  
"were you watching me?or stalking me?" ryosuke said as he was smirking at him. Yuto grinned at him and said: "I see that you got along very fast with others "  
"hmm you think so?" ryosuke said as he sat on his office. Then he continued seductively as he was passing his fingers on yuto's chest : "they asked me to go out to karaoke, but I prefer something else "  
"we're on work" yuto said.  
"yeah, but everyone is busy " "  
I've a meeting today "  
"yeah so what? " ryosuke said seductively as he was sliding his fingers over yuto's body, yuto laughed slightly at him then he grabbed his tie and looked at his eyes saying: "you're so naughty as always " then he took something from his pocket and said: "I think it's time for you to learn some discipline "  
"ah you even bring your crazy stuff here? " ryosuke said.  
yuto smirked at him then he bite ryosuke's lips as he was stripping him from his jeans, then he kissed him again as he was shoving that thing inside him, then he said: "I'll take it out for you, after the meeting " ryosuke moaned and tried to catch some words but he failed, yuto stand up and smiled at him saying : "think about how to beg me to do it " then he waved at him and walked away. When ryosuke come back to his office he tried to work but he couldn't, his face was red and he was breathing heavily, his partner looked at him and said :"are you ok?"  
"y-yes " ryosuke answered as he was putting his hands on his mouth and looking at the ground, his partner touched his shoulder and said: "are you really ok? Your face is red " ryosuke pushed his hands away and stand up saying : "I'm going to the restroom " then he rushed out into the restroom, he cursed out when he took out that thing, then he cursed again because he can't do this alone, he took his phone and send a message to yuto "3rd floor, come to the restroom, now!" it didn't take time until he received a message from yuto saying: "I'm at the meeting right now, I can't ~"  
"hurry up!!"  
yuto smirked when he saw that message from ryosuke. When he arrived at the restroom, he kicked the door while he was smirking at him :"hmm you couldn't wait any longer huh?" he said as he was putting his hands inside his pocket , then he spread ryosuke's legs and placed his member inside him, ryosuke moaned loudly and grabbed yuto's shoulder, then he said: "more" and buried his face on yuto's shoulder and scratched his back as yuto thrust deeper inside him saying: "you're such a mess "  
after they finished ryosuke was exhausted as he was breathing heavily, while yuto already was gone after he left ryosuke like this.

"that doesn't work what should I do?" ryosuke complained when the computer didn't work.  
"let me see" his partner said and stand up to see the matter, he tried to fix it but he failed , at that moment yuto came in saying: "you still didn't finish?"  
"the computer doesn't work " ryosuke's partner said.  
yuto sighed annoyingly then he came to see what's wrong, he walked closer to ryosuke and he was so close to his face, ryosuke got a little bit nervous because yuto was so close to him, he looked at him and at his face, admiring his jaw line and his handsome face and everything about him, and now he's helping him too, he's a such a nice man.  
"what do you want to write here? " yuto said, ryosuke was daydreaming and thinking about him so he didn't heared him, he repeated again but this time with annoyed tone because ryosuke wasn't listening.  
"huh?ah I'm sorry " after yuto finished fixing the error in his computer he stand up away from him then he walked, and ryosuke started thinking about him, because he fixed the error and helped he's so kind and swe... And his thoughts were interrupted when he heard yuto raising his voice on someone saying: "you know that I hate reading researches with no punctuation marks " "sorry but I... " yuto throw the papers saying: "write another one and next time make sure you write it with punctuation marks " then he left, ryosuke looked at him confusingly because what the hell? How can someone get mad over something stupid like this? What a childish boss he is. Will he's not childish he's just accurate and likes everything to be perfect, but people can't see that.  
at the end of the day after everyone left and ryosuke was working alone after his friends went to karaoke, while he was working yuto was walking in front of him after he finished his work, "are you going home? " ryosuke asked.  
"yes" yuto replied.  
"wait for me, I still didn't finish my work "  
"why would I wait for you?"  
"because you're... "  
yuto interrupt him and said: "I'm going to buy coffee " then he walked away, ryosuke sighed and continued what he was doing, he didn't asked himself why yuto is like this because he's already used to it. After 10 minutes yuto put a bottle of coffee on his desk, ryosuke looked at him happily then took the coffee and said: "that's for me? Thank you so much " then he open it and drink it. "hey that's not for you" yuto said, ryosuke laughed and said :"thank you "  
"I'm going home "  
"oh I just finished my work let's go back together "  
"why would I... " and his words was cut when ryosuke took his jacket and put his hands on yuto's shoulder saying :"ok let's go back together " yuto sighed and walked with him anyway.  
"where do you want us to go? "  
"home "  
"huh? You don't want to do something fun after work?"  
"no"  
"come on it's our first time going somewhere other than your house "  
"I hate going out"  
"you're an.. "  
"yes I'm antisocial, I hate people and I love my house "  
"don't be like that, let's go just to somewhere "  
"like?"  
"I don't know, anywhere "  
"if you don't know then I'm going home, don't waste my time, I'm hungry and tired "  
"oh I'm hungry too, I know a good restaurant near here. Lets go "  
when they were eating they were chatting about random stuff, and of course ryosuke was the one who ask questions and bring in different topics, and yuto was only answering him since he's not good in talking, and it worked out because yuto was in good mood when ryosuke was talking about different and funny topics.  
"hey if I told you that I wanna move into your apartment would you say yes?" ryosuke said, yuto laughed loudly and said: "nice joke, but no way"  
"haha yeah I was kidding " ryosuke said then changed the topic.  
\--------------------

"hey what's that on your hands?" ryosuke's partner asked when he was sitting next to him. "ah that's nothing " ryosuke answered then he covered his hands under his coat in defence.  
"are you serious? How can you say this is nothing? Look your hands it's red with some bruises, did something happened to you?" his partner said as he was looking at his wrist, then he continued as he touched his wrist again "this look horrible, it's like you're being bullied or something " then he looked closer at his wrist and said: "it's like... Someone tied up your hands " Ryosuke laughed then he pushed his hands and said: "hahaha what? Someone tied up my hands? What are you saying "  
"it really look like someone ti.. " ryosuke interrupt him before he continued his sentence when he was passing his fingers over ryosuke's wrist: "haha stop saying that, oh look I think someone is calling for me, see you later " then he rushed out. He sighed in relief when left the office.  
"how am I gonna cover this now?agh yuto you... " he said to himself when he was looking at his hands, then he remembered how He got those bruises in his wrist it was from yuto when he tied him up and did his crazy stuff on him.  
\--------------------------------------  
"how many times should I tell you that I'm not a M, like I'll do anything with you but without those crazy stuff, plus why are you trying to tie up my hands?I'm not going to escape or anything " ryosuke said when yuto tried to tie up his hands on the bed.  
"because I like seeing your painful face " yuto answered then he tighten the tie on ryosuke's wrist. Ryosuke hissed in pain and bite his lips but then he gave up.  
After work ryosuke was invited to a dinner with his friends in the company with everyone to celebrate, because everyone is invited yuto was there and he look like he's gonna kill himself in any minute, he know for sure that yuto was forced to this, yup no doubts. He sat down next to yuto then he touched his hands under the table and smiled at him, yuto moved his hands away and ignored him, ryosuke didn't say anything and continued to chat with his partner and everyone next to him, while yuto was just drinking and try to listen because his friend is forcing him to listen to his love story and join their talk.  
"what about you?nakajima-san?do you have anyone special too or you're dating someone right now? "  
"no" yuto answered right away.  
"really? " his friend said teasingly.  
"huh, as if I ever cared about those stupid things " yuto said then he continued drinking his beer, ryosuke heard what they said and he was shock and he felt something weird in his heart, what does yuto mean when he said that? They've been together for almost a month, they should call themselves lovers and dating. He was angry, annoyed and sad at the same time after he heard that. At the end of the night yuto reached his limit he can't take this anymore he'll go crazy if he stayed longer than this, he stand up and excused everyone that he's going back, his friends said it still too early but he replied: "I'm already tired I wanna go and rest plus tomorrow I've to wake up early "  
"aah why you don't stay any longer " his friend said, then his other friend replied: "it's ok he's always like this, hard worker when it comes to work "  
yuto waved at them then he walk away. He sighed in relief and relaxed when he was walking alone at the street, but then someone interrupt his thoughts and said: "hey"  
yuto turned his face and he found ryosuke, he looked at him with his poker face then he said: "what do you want?" ryosuke pulled him into a small and tight corner at the end of the street and said: "why are you leaving now?" yuto looked at him then he sighed and said: "if you're gonna ask me your questions and you already know my answers then I'm leaving "  
"no wait " ryosuke grabbed yuto's hand before he walk away.  
"do you consider us dating? I mean it's been almost a month since we were having all those stuff, were you just having fun with me? "  
yuto paused for a moment then he said as he was thinking: "hmm I don't know actually.. It's been a very long time since I dated someone so I don't know but if... " ryosuke interrupt him and looked straight at his eyes and said: "I'm serious about you" yuto looked at him again coldly like usual trying to figure out what he want or what he mean, because anything that is connected to humans feelings or relationships doesn't exist in his mind or dictionary. Ryosuke grabbed his face and interrupted yuto's thoughts and locked his lips with his lips as he was circling his hands around his neck, then he said as he was looking at his eyes : "starting from today we're dating. " then he pulled and turned around and said: "so next time when someone ask you about if you're related or not say yes. " then he walked away.  
Yuto looked at him then he laughed sarcastically saying: "huh, I don't think you'll bear any longer with me "

A/N: sorry for taking so long, i was sooo busy lately, also don't be mad if i was slow in updating this fic :(

###  [Chapter 4](/works/11517318/chapters/25848405): smuffstories | I want your sore 

### Chapter Text

chapter: 4

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: PG-13

"hey let's go to somewhere since we finished early today" ryosuke said.  
"I'm going home " yuto replied.  
"come on, don't be like that, let's go! I already bought the tickets "  
"no"  
"you gonna like the movie trust me "  
"how do you know that I'm gonna li.." and yuto's words were cut when ryosuke showed him the tickets that was in front of his eyes.  
"um.. Ok " yuto agreed.  
Ryosuke laughed and said: "I know that you like this kind of stuff "  
it was a horror movie which is yuto's favorite type that's why ryosuke knows how to get yuto to do whenever he want, when they were watching the movie, ryosuke was already bored from the first 10 minutes, it wasn't his favorite at all, he looked at yuto who was excited and drown in love with the movie with all those killing and torturing scenes, ryosuke looked at him confusingly, then he said: "do you really like those stuff?" yuto nodded without looking at him, ryosuke sighed then tried to watch the movie but minutes later he couldn't bear any longer, he cling closer to yuto then slowly kissed his neck, yuto didn't look at him or react instead of that he acted like nothing happened , ryosuke looked at him while he was circling his hands around his neck then he said while he was looking at him: "I'm bored, why aren't you paying attention to me? "  
"I'm watching the movie " he answered and still focusing his eyes on the screen. Ryosuke sighed then he stand up and said: "I'm going to get some popcorn for us " he walked out disappointingly because yuto was cold and mean like usual, when he was waiting in the line he noticed that someone was staring at him from afar, he looked at his right side and his eyes widened open in shock he quickly rushed out as that person was walking toward him.  
"where's the popcorn? " yuto asked when he saw ryosuke came with empty hands.  
"um.. The machine broke " ryosuke answered nervously.  
"how the machine ca.."  
"ok let's just watch the movie, I hope i didn't miss a lot " ryosuke sit down next to yuto trying to catch up some air and focus on the movie but he couldn't because the image of man he saw earlier still stuck in his mind as his heart was beating so fast and scared at the same time, he tried to take a deep breath and forget what he saw as he touched yuto's hands then he held them, yuto looked at him confusingly saying: "what are you doing?"  
"I'm scared from this scene "  
"I hate when someone touch my hands it's weird and .." ryosuke interrupt him while he was looking at his eyes then he said: "please just let me hold your hand for a while "  
yuto frozed for a moment and he didn't say anything and he let ryosuke hold his hands anyway. When the movie finished yuto looked at ryosuke's face as he was telling him it's time to let go of his hands, ryosuke was thinking all the time so he didn't focused about anything except his thoughts that was killing him inside but at the same time yuto's hands and touch calmed down his darkness thoughts. He quickly let go of his hands and stand up. When they were walking out together, yuto asked: "what's wrong with you? it Looks like you didn't watch that movie at all " ryosuke tried to fake a smile saying: "haha no I'm fine it just.. That kind of movies is not my favorite "  
"then why did you buy the tickets? " "well, i thought it's gonna be good but it turns out not like what I expected " yuto didn't say anything and continued walking, ryosuke tried to change the atmosphere so he clinged to yuto and touched his hands saying: "but anyway let's go and have some fun "  
"no I'm going home" yuto said.  
"come on"  
"no, I said I'm going home" ryosuke sighed and pouted, yuto said as he let go of his hands: "wait I'm going to get something before going home " ryosuke nodded and waited for him, but then he started to feel scared at the thought that he may meet that man now, he tried to go somewhere so he won't be noticed if he saw that man, he went to stand beside the opening door near where yuto went, minutes later as he was looking at the ground and scratching his nails and thinking, suddenly he heard someone saying: "oh I saw you with your new boyfriend acting so lovey dovdy " ryosuke looked up and suddenly he stopped scratching his nails, his mouth hang open and the enderlin rushed all over his body.  
"it's been a long time " the man said and smiled at him. Then he approached to ryosuke and tried to touch him, ryosuke slapped his hands and said: "don't touch me "  
"what's wrong? You didn't miss me?"  
" what do you want? "  
"I wanted to say hi "  
ryosuke sighed then he said angrily: "God dammit shota, we already broke up one year ago and now you suddenly appear trying to act nicely after all what you did? "  
" why you can't just forget about what happened and move on, I told you I had my reasons "  
"yeah and keep those reasons for yourself I don't need them anyway "  
"we didn't break up yet " shota said.  
"we did, one year ago. " "  
"we didn't break up the right way so we didn't "  
"I don't need to wait for the right way or the right time, we're over and that's it. "  
"why are you so mad over that silly thing? I went away for a period of time to clear my mind" then he continued as he walked closer to ryosuke trying to touch his face : " come on I know you miss me, let's go somewhere else and enjoy to forget what happened "  
ryosuke pushed his hands saying :"don't touch me! you suddenly started ignoring me and you went away without any word! oh, and don't tell me you you went away to clear up your mind, I know that you were cheating on me with that bitch"  
shota sighed then he laughed : "ok fine, now you know the truth, well sorry about that"  
ryosuke looked at him angrily because he felt like shota was offending him when he laughed like that, he angrily bite his lips as he tried to stop the fire inside his heart then he took a deep breath and said: " whatever, I never liked you anyway, plus I was just having fun with you"  
shota got angry at what ryosuke said, but then he said: " huh, yeah right as it was expected from a bitch like you, what did your new boyfriend offered you this time? no way he's dating you for nothing! " he laughed teasingly.  
these words went like a knives in ryosuke's chest, he was about to scream angrily at everything but then he smiled teasingly at him as he was trying to hide the anger that was controlling him: " no don't worry he didn't do anything nor he want anything, it just I like missing around people like you "  
shota looked at him angrily as he's gonna kill him at any minute then he grabbed ryosuke's chin roughly as he was looking angrily at his eyes, at that moment yuto came and looked at the shota that was grabbing ryosuke's chin, he pushed his hands roughly then he said: "what are you doing? " shota looked at him angrily saying: "is that your fucking boyfriend? " yuto looked at him with coldly and dead looks at the same time then he said as he was looking directly at his eyes: "what did you say?" ryosuke stood up and took yuto's hands as he was trying to stop this before it gets real and extreme.  
"let's go" ryosuke said as he clinged closer to yuto.  
"I'm sorry about what happened there. He's crazy just forget about him " ryosuke said.  
"who's that?" yuto asked.  
Ryosuke paused for a few seconds then he he sighed and said: "he's my ex boyfriend he suddenly appeared after one year of absence but I totally forgot about him and we're over "  
yuto was quiet and he didn't say anything.  
Ryosuke continued: "he's crazy, let's just forget what happened, I didn't really loved him or anything, plus we were together for a little time so he doesn't really matter for me "  
"hm" that was the only words yuto said it.  
"thank you for helping me out there " ryosuke said as he was looking at yuto's eyes.  
And yuto just smiled slightly at him.  
and that made ryosuke's heart beat so fast and warm his heart as he held yuto's hands tightly, and for the first time yuto didn't mind and just let him do, and ever since that day, a new kind of feelings started to grow inside ryosuke's heart.

A/N: sorry nothing much happened in this chapterL:(

###  [Chapter 5](/works/11517318/chapters/25848408): smuffstories | I want your sore 

### Chapter Text

chapter: 5

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: PG-15

After a few days yuto suddenly disappeared and ryosuke was worried because he didn't see him the whole day, he thought maybe he didn't come to work today even though it's really rare for yuto to skip work, he went to his office the next day and asked yuto's assistant and he told him: "ah nakajima-San? He went for a business trip two days ago" ryosuke was shocked when he heard that, why yuto didn't tell him? He was kind of sad because yuto didn't tell him, it's not because he's sensitive or anything, but you know these kind of stuff lovers need to tell each other about. Does yuto consider him as his lover? Or at least think about him in a romantic way other than just his bed? These ideas and questions were in ryosuke's head all the time, he's worried about why yuto treat him this way and anxious about everything.  
After he returned home he lied down on his bed and started thinking about everything, he thought maybe he did something wrong? Even though they didn't meet After that day.  
"ughh why am I thinking this way? I'm not that sensitive why am I thinking too much?" ryosuke said to himself.  
"maybe I should call him " ryosuke said to himself minutes later.  
He took his phone and called yuto.  
"should I tell you everything? " that was the first thing yuto said to ryosuke when he asked him.  
"hey, I need to know about these kind of stuff "  
"ok" yuto answered coldly.  
and a moment of silence filled the line.  
"if there's nothing to talk about, then I'll hang up" yuto said as he was ready to hang up.  
"I miss you" this is the only thing ryosuke said. Yuto didn't answer him and he didn't say anything, and another moment of silence filled the line.  
"so when are you going to come back?" ryosuke said as he tried to change that weird atmosphere, that's his way, he always does that, and he know exactly how to and what to say to yuto at times like this, maybe he's the only one that knows how to make yuto talk and laugh like this.  
After a few days when yuto finally had come back from his trip, ryosuke was burning in excitement and longing to hug him and touch him and just kiss him forever.  
When he went to yuto's house the moment yuto opened the door, ryosuke crashed his body into yuto's body and hugged him like he never hugged someone like this before, yuto looked at him as he was smiling sweetly at him and for the first time he smiled like this, and kissed him, ryosuke kissed him back as hard as he did, as they both explored each other's mouth, and while ryosuke was touching and unzipping yuto's belt, yuto did the same thing to him as he was on top of him.  
"I missed you so much" ryosuke said as he was circling his hands around yuto, and as usual yuto didn't say anything and just kissed him back. He looked at ryosuke's bare and white chest then he started kissing and tasting every inch of him, guess he missed him too but he don't want to admit it.  
\----------------------------  
"hey, can you stop using the handcuffs? It leaves bruises on me " ryosuke said after he came out from the bathroom.  
"I did like you said before " yuto answered while he on the bed drying his hair with a towel.  
"yeah, all you did is that you replaced the handcuffs with the hands rope and that didn't help at all, it still leaves bruises on my hands "  
"then you shouldn't move and try to resist when we're doing it "  
"and you should seriously stop using those things on me " ryosuke answered as he was sitting on the bed with a towel on his head after he finished showering.  
"ok, go home it's already 10 pm "  
"I'm going to stay here tonight"  
"no, I don't feel like being with anyone today, I wanna be alone for a while "  
"I'll be quiet "  
"no, I said go home"  
ryosuke stand up before he left the room as he was thinking a lot, he need to tell him about that right now, it's been days and weeks and every time he say ' he'll talk to him later ' he need to tell him right now, or only God knows what's going to happen to him after this.  
"listen" ryosuke stopped at the door.  
Yuto looked at him and said: "you still didn't go?"  
"I need to tell you this, right now "  
"what?" yuto answered when he finished drying his hair.  
"I've nowhere to stay "  
"what d...." ryosuke interrupt him before he could ask him anything and said: "I was kicked of my apartment" yuto looked at him confusingly with a hundreds of questions inside his head, "well, not really , I mean they didn't kick me out yet but they'll because I didn't pay the rent, soo .. I was thinking about staying here for a while "  
"no" yuto immediately answered without wasting his time in thinking.  
"why? I really have nowhere to go or to stay"  
"find somewhere else "  
"but..."  
"I said no"  
"come on just for a few weeks I promise I won't do anything that makes you mad I'll stop being naughty "  
"I can't stand living with someone else"  
"but I'm your boyfriend "  
"I didn't let my ex-girlfriend live with me "  
"you used to have a girlfriend wow I thought you were.... I mean come on, I'll be different " "no means no "  
"where should I stay then?"  
"I don't know in your friend’s house? You have a lot of friends "  
"my friends are busy and they don't have a spare room for me "  
"that's not my problem "  
ryosuke looked at his eyes for the last time then he looked down and said: "I thought you'll be different " then walked out, before he leave the room yuto annoyingly said: "fine, you'll stay here for a few weeks, after that you'll find somewhere else "  
ryosuke jumped on yuto and hugged him saying: "I knew it! I knew that you'll say yes "  
yuto tried to push him away saying : "get off me " then he continued: "no messing around with my things , and no walking around with your shoes, and most importantly no coming here in my room" "then where am I going to sleep?"  
"on the sofa "  
"why can't I sleep here?"  
"because I hate sleeping with someone else "  
"come on I won't do anything, I always stay here on your bed "  
"on the sofa now. "  
"fine" ryosuke sulkily said.  
\----------------------------------  
after a few days and with this new routine where yuto come back home change his clothes and make dinner for him and ryosuke, he miss his simple and short routine where he come back home, have dinner, then read a book or watch a movie then he sleep. But all of that changed when ryosuke started living with him. He can't chill and have some relax time like he used to, because whenever he's reading or watching a movie ryosuke would come and change it because he says 'it's boring' and whenever he's working on his work sheets ryosuke would come again and suddenly hug him saying that that he shouldn't do his work sheets at home. And the worse thing when he finally think that he can relax by himself in the bath, ryosuke will come and join him because he thinks that they should share everything, and yuto hated that sentence every time he say it.  
One day when it was finally weekend after a long week, yuto decided to have some time chilling with a documentary film or a book like he always do on weekends. But of course ryosuke didn't let him do, he forced him to go out with him since it's weekend, after all he really can't refuse or say no when ryosuke look at him with those innocent eyes even though he’s not.  
" You know I hate going out, especially on weekends because it's so crowded and there's people everywhere and I hate it. " yuto sulkily said looking annoyed every time someone pass by him.  
" Yeah but you can't be like that forever! come on it's weekend for god sake how can you spend it in your house ? " ryosuke replied.  
" because I always do ? anyway when we’re coming back? " yuto said as he tried to walk back home.  
" come on we just came here! Don’t be like kids. " ryosuke said then he held yuto's shoulder saying: " come on, I'll show you something really nice and you’re going to like it. "  
they went to some sort of bar or a gay party like yuto called it.  
" what the hell is this place? Did you bring to a fucking gay party? " yuto asked confusingly but shocked and disgusted at the same time, looking at all those people who are making out and dancing like crazy.  
" It's a party as you can see! come on this is what we need after a long week " ryosuke answered.  
" I'm going home " yuto immediately said.  
" come on! we're going to have fun tonight like real fun. " ryosuke said as he tried to kiss yuto while putting his hand on yuto's shirt trying to unbutton his buttons.  
" no, I don't feel like kissing you or do anything with you in this place. " yuto said as he pushed ryosuke's hands.  
and suddenly at that moment a man came and waved at ryosuke.  
" oh, I have to go for a few minutes, I'll be right back " ryosuke said as he walked into that man.  
yuto sighed and walked out, ignoring what ryosuke said.  
He took a cigarette from his pocket and light it. Even though he don't smoke a lot but right now he felt he have to. It felt so calming and relaxing because no one was there. It's really weird how the place is so calm right now and on the other side, felt so noisy and loud. He sighed again looking at the entire city from above and thinking over the same thing he always think about whenever he's alone.  
While he was thinking a small kitty approached to him. he look down then he patted on her head and smiled happily. Even though he doesn't look like that kind of guy who love and nice to kitties but he really is. few minutes later he heard a sudden and loud sound coming from the door, and that made the kitty ran away.  
" ah so you're here, I've been looking for you since a long time. " ryosuke said as he was swinging and looking at him.  
he stand up and throw his cigarette ignoring what he just heard and tried to walk away.  
" hey are you listening to me? " ryosuke said as he held yuto's arms strongly.  
yuto looked at his eyes coldly without saying anything. ryosuke raised his voice and said annoyingly: " why do you always ignore me? and act so cold toward me ? "  
" you're drunk, go home " yuto said as he looked at ryosuke's face.  
" I'm not dru...." and he's words were cut when yuto said annoyingly: " you know what I'm getting sick of this. forcing me to go out with you, Intervening yourself in my hobbies, routine and life-style, and then suddenly force me to go out with you. then leaving me there alone like an idiot, you suddenly jumped up to my life and starting intervening yourself in everything. find you someone else who can take all your randomness and your messy life-style cause I'm tired of this. "  
" I didn’t leave you there like an idiot, I told I’ll come back, I went to greet an old friend “  
“ oh yeah, then why don’t you come back there with him since he’s the one who made you drunk like this. “  
“ yuto, please stop acting childish like this. “  
“ I’m not acting childish or anything “  
“ yuto aa— “ ryosuke tried to say something but he failed because he was swinging and he felt dizzy.  
“ see I told you, you’re drunk “ yuto said as he put his hands on ryosuke’s shoulder to stop him from falling.  
He looked deeply at yuto’s eyes because these words hurt him, but he don’t want to be weak right now , especially in this kind of situation : “ why are you treating me like this? So cold all the time “ he raised his voice.  
“ now you think I’m the wrong one here?” yuto raised his voice back.  
“ you’re. “ he answered.  
“ what ? “ yuto said annoyingly.  
“because you’re so cold toward me. And you don’t put my feelings into consideration “ ryosuke said, knowing he’ll regret these words later, because it’s make him look so dramatic and he didn’t want to confess his feelings to someone like yuto because he know he won’t appreciate it.  
“ stop being overdramatic an…“ and his words were cut when ryosuke suddenly kissed him.  
He pulled from the kiss for a moment then he look at ryosuke’s eyes for a second while anger and annoyance still control him, then he pushed ryosuke on the wall and kissed him deeply as hard as he could.  
“ right now all I wanna do is to tie you up then fuck you until you beg for mercy “ yuto said while looking at ryosuke’s eyes angrily, when he pulled to catch some air.  
ryosuke chuckles and said: “ then do it “  
“ and I won’t stop “ yuto said.  
Ryosuke chuckles again then he looked at yuto’s eyes while he still drunk : “ you know I love when you’re angry and fired up like this, it turn me on even more. “

\--------------------------  
when they got back home, yuto pushed ryosuke on bed and the drunk boy circled his hands on yuto’s neck and kissed him deeply, not feeling anything except the fire that was controlling their bodies.  
Yuto took the handcuffs as he tried to tie up ryosuke’s hands, but ryosuke touched yuto’s hands moving the handcuffs away, saying as he looked at his eyes deeply: “ can we not use these tonight? Just for once? “  
Yuto suddenly stopped and got up as he was on top of him, putting the handcuffs on the other side.  
Ryosuke was worried for a second when yuto suddenly stopped like this, like did he said something wrong? Or maybe he shouldn’t say that since yuto has told him that he’ll fuck him with no mercy earlier.  
“ what’s wrong? “ ryosuke asked.  
and suddenly yuto laid down gently on top of him. Looking at his eyes lustily, unbuttoning his buttons and taking off ryosuke’s shirt.  
Ryosuke was shocked at his sudden action but he didn’t have the time to care right now, and it didn’t take long for him to give up and kiss him back passionately and deeply. Yuto took off his own shirt and throw it on the ground, then circled his hands with ryosuke’s hands kissing every part of him, leaving kiss marks on his neck and chest, not bites like he always does. And for the first time that night didn’t end painfully like it always is.

A/N: I didn't write the full details of their making out at the end, becuz I think everyone had their enough from smut in this ff xD

###  [Chapter 6](/works/11517318/chapters/25848411): smuffstories | I want your sore 

### Chapter Text

chapter: 6

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: PG-15

“ so you know how to make out like normal people “ ryosuke said when he woke up next morning, after he finished showering. He didn’t want to say this, and he don’t know why he said this. He’s happy about yesterday but he said something was the opposite of what he felt.  
“ hurry up and dress, we’re late” yuto said as he was wearing his clothes.  
“ I’m hungry, can you make breakfast for me?” ryosuke said as he was lying down on bed lazily.  
“do it by yourself, I’m going to eat on the way to the company” yuto answered.  
After ryosuke finished dressing, yuto looked at him and said: “ wait are you coming with me? We already had our deal, you wait for 5 minutes after I leave the house, then you go from the other side, so no one know we’re living together ”  
“ come on yuto, don’t make everything complicated, what if they know we’re living together? We’re dating, aren’t we? “ ryosuke said.  
“ yeah, but whatever I told you before I hate let people know about my personal life, and if your friends know they’ll make big fuss over this “  
“ yeah, but my friends already knows about our r-“  
Yuto interrupted him and said: “ what? “  
“ um, I mean … nothing, never mind. “  
Ryosuke still hates the fact that yuto was not open about their relationship, it kinda made him feel like he’s not that special in yuto’s life.  
As the days passed, yuto still wasn’t open about their relationship and still act like he don’t know him when they’re at work, even though they have been together for 3 months.  
And the fact that yuto’s female PA was close to him and talk freely with him, that annoyed him the most. He felt that there’s something between them, because it’s really rare for yuto to laugh and talk with someone like that, actually it’s rare for yuto to have someone close to him like that. Especially in work.  
But of course this little devil won’t just sit there and watch her as she tried to flirt with yuto,  
so a very naughty and evil idea jumped to his head. He waited for her to go out during the lunch break, to enter yuto’s office. When he slammed the door behind him, yuto looked at him for a moment then he continued doing his work.  
Ryosuke walked in ignoring the fact that yuto was working, he sat on his desk putting his hands in his pocket, then yuto suddenly stopped working because ryosuke was preventing him from seeing the screen.  
“ get off, you’re blocking the screen” he said.  
Ryosuke ignored what he heard then he stand up, and yuto immediately focused his eye on the computer again. But before he put his fingers on the keyboard ryosuke sat on his lab and said seductively :“ are you busy? “  
“ not now ryosuke, really not now. “ yuto said then he sighed.  
“ but I – “ ryosuke was interrupted as he tried to say something.  
“ I’m already annoyed with everything, please don’t make things worse, I’m not in the mood “ yuto said as he tried to focus on his work again.  
“ then I know how to make your mood better“ ryosuke said as he smirked and took out the condom from his pocket and waved it in front his face.  
Yuto pushed his hands and sighed annoyingly as took the condom and put it down on the desk.  
Ryosuke circled his legs on yuto’s waist then he approached closer to him and tried to open his tie .  
yuto raised his voice annoyingly and said: “ stop it, you’re annoying. “  
At that moment yuto’s PA entered his office and she saw them with this position. Yuto’s tie was open while ryosuke was sitting on his lab and they’re so close to each other like they were kissing. Yuto’s eyes widen open in surprise as he saw her standing there. While ryosuke just looked coldly at her, still didn’t move an inch from yuto’s lab.  
“ ah.. um.. sorry I think I interrupted you, I just wanted to give you this. “ she said nervously as she walked in, to give yuto the papers. When she wanted to hand him the papers she saw the condom on his desk, her eyes widen open in surprise and shock then she nervously put the papers on the desk then she said : “ ah.. the boss told me to give you this, and he want to talk to you, but it’s fine I’ll tell him that you’re busy “  
“ no—it’s not like that “ yuto tried to explain.  
But she rushed out before he could say anything.  
“ wha—“ ryosuke tried to say something but yuto pushed him off from his lab before he could even continue his sentence.  
“ get out my face, now. “ yuto angrily said.  
“ why are you so mad? Nothing really happened “ the shorter said coldly.  
“ I said get out. “ yuto shout angrily.  
“ hmm, ok I don’t know what’s wrong with you lately “ ryosuke said carelessly as he walked out.  
“ mission accomplished “ he smirked and whispered to himself.  
\---------------------------------------  
“ yuto are you still mad because of what happened today? “ ryosuke asked yuto the same question he have been asking him the whole day, but yuto was watching TV and still ignores him.  
“ hmm yuto what’s wrong? Are you mad at me ? “ ryosuke said as he poked his cheeks.  
Yuto pushed his hands and sighed as he stand up, then walked into his room.  
“ you made me feel like this woman was someone who’s important to you, at least I made her know her lines, and about our relationship. “ ryosuke said annoyingly to himself.  
“ what did you just say? “  
“ you heard me, I saw her being so flirty and touchy with you, even though you don’t do that with other people “  
“ huh? “  
“ I don’t know why you don’t want anyone to know about our relationship even though we’ve been together for like 3 months now, you make me feel like I’m not that special to you, even though our company didn’t prohibit dating or anything, but I don’t know why are like this “  
Yuto sighed and said: “ you’re being overdramatic today, go to sleep. “  
“ I’m not “  
“ you’re naïve and dramatic you won’t understand anything. “  
“ wha— “ ryosuke tried to say something but yuto interrupted him and said: “ I’m going to sleep, save your emotional talk for later “  
Ryosuke followed him to his room saying: “ I’m not leaving you until you tell me what’s wrong “  
Yuto sighed and said: “ ah you’re so childish just like kids “  
“ tell me”  
Yuto sighed as he tried to close his eyes and ignore him.  
Ryosuke poked his cheeks saying: “ answer me “  
Yuto sighed deeply and said: “ ryosuke, don’t make me lose my patience, today was hard enough for me to take anything else from you “  
“ then answer me first “  
“ I’m trying to be nice with you, I don’t want to shout, don’t test my patience “ yuto sighed, then he lied down on his bad.  
“ answ – “ and his words were cut when yuto said annoyingly: “ ok fine, I’m not mad at you anymore, can you just fuck off now? I want to sleep. “  
“ ok, then who is she? Is she’s close to you? Do you like her? “  
“ what’s with these questions? “  
“ I – “ and he was interrupted again when yuto approached closer to him and chuckled while he was smirking: “ don’t tell me you’re jealous “  
“ yes, I am “ ryosuke answered immediately.  
Yuto didn’t expect him to answer quickly like this, nor he expected this answer.  
“ now you’re acting like a teenage girl “ the taller said.  
“ I’m honest “  
He laughed again and said: “ok fine. “  
Then he sighed : “ she’s my sister’s friend, she’s not being flirty or anything.“  
“so she’s older than you right? “  
“ yeah “  
Then he poked ryosuke’s cheeks saying: “ and in some way she reminds me of you, you naughty little devil“  
Ryosuke laughed and said: “ oh, now I get it, I was surprised because I saw her acting so freely with you that’s why”  
Yuto looked at him and said: “ ew, no way I’ll let someone else talk to me freely like that, remember I hate people? “  
Ryosuke laughed and said: “ right, right “  
Then he sighed in relief and said: “ now I feel relieved. “  
Yuto laughed and said: “ why? “  
“ nothing, good night” then he kissed his cheeks.  
Yuto chuckles and said: “ don’t kiss me like this again, it’s weird”  
“ now you’re embarrassed because I kissed your cheeks? even though I kissed every part of your body before? “  
“ yeah but it’s different, when you’re like this it makes me feel so weird because we’re being lovey dovey which each other, which is just weird.  
Ryosuke laughed and said: “ you’re weird “  
Minutes later yuto said as he saw ryosuke lying down next to him on his bed: “ what are you doing here? ”  
“ I’m sleeping here “  
“ no you’re not “  
“ what? “  
“ I – “ yuto tried to say something but he was cut by ryosuke when he said: “ just tonight. I promise I won’t do anything naughty like the last time “  
“ fine “  
All of this made ryosuke feel relived somehow, the fact that yuto has started to open more to him, made him feel happy in some way.  
\------------------------------  
After a few days, there was a new employee who moved to the marketing section, when he came to introduce himself in his new section, everyone was there except ryosuke, after he finished introducing himself, he sit in his new office, which was beside ryosuke. When ryosuke came back, one of his colleagues told him: “ ah, that’s sotaru takahiro, he’s going to work with us starting from today”  
Ryosuke turned his head around and bowed to takahiro and said: “ I’m yamada ryosuke nice to meet you, we’re going to start working together starting from today, so if you need any help, just ask me. ”  
Takahiro smiled at him but his smile turned to shock when he looked at his face, ryosuke and his other colleagues looked at him confusingly, wondering what’s wrong with him.  
He realized what he did, then he said nervously : “ ah sorry, I’m sotaru takahiro, nice to meet you too “  
Takahiro’s heart started to beat fast and he started to sweat. He stand up and said: “ I’m going to the bathroom, sorry. “ then he rushed to the bathroom.  
He opened his tie and breathed heavily as he washed his face.  
“ he look exactly like him” he said in his mind.  
He tried to get himself together and just forget about everything, he shouldn’t ruin his first day because of something like this. He took a deep breath and rushed back to his office.  
“ sorry, please just forget about what happened earlier. “ he said as he smiled when he sat next to ryosuke.  
Ryosuke looked at him then he smiled and said: “ no, it’s ok, do you want to join us at the lunch break?”  
“ ah, yeah sure. “ takahiro answered.  
At the lunch break ryosuke introduced him to everyone, and takahiro was shy and happy at the same time at ryosuke’s kindness.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
After he got home, yuto was lying down on his bed and reading a book, while ryosuke was lying his head on yuto’s chest and playing with his phone. Yuto was ok with this, and he don’t get angry at these stuff anymore. Because no matter how many times he told ryosuke, he won’t listen. Or maybe because he started to change and be more open to him.  
“ I’m bored “ ryosuke said when he left his phone and lied his head on yuto’s chest. Yuto pretended like he didn't heard him as usual. Ryosuke sighed as he was still burying his head in yuto's chest, then suddenly his phone buzzed, he took his phone to look at the name of the person, he smiled excitedly and pulled himself to lie down beside yuto, he saw the text from takahiro saying he saved his number, and he's happy for today, ryosuke smiled and send him :"we should hang out more"  
He don't know but he felt that his relationship with takahiro is going to be more than work.  
On the other side, yuto was sighing and flipping every 5 seconds on the other side of the bed, ryosuke looked at him and said: "what's wrong? "  
"I don't know, my back hurts, I can't sit comfortably. " he answered.  
"was it because I was lying down on your chest earlier? "  
"no, but I guess that's because I overworked today "  
"oh let me see"  
Yuto stand up and put the book aside him. Ryosuke looked at him and said :"hmm I think you need a massage "  
" no I don't think so, can you just bring me that cream on the table over there? I always use it when my back hurts. "  
Ryosuke went to bring it to yuto, and he handed him the cream, yuto took it from him and tried to put it but he couldn't.  
"can you put it for me? I can't do it by myself "  
"yeah sure"  
Yuto took off his shirt and lied down on bed, ryosuke spread the cream on his back and started massaging him slowly.  
Yuto sighed in relief and relaxed when ryosuke was massaging his back slowly.  
"does it feel relaxed?" Ryosuke asked.  
"yeah~" yuto answered happily while he's relaxing between Ryosuke's hands.  
ryosuke continued massaging him then he started talking randomly about his day : "so today, a new employee moved to our section, he seemed nice, and he's young too " Ryosuke was talking but yuto doesn't seem to listen because he's relaxing now and almost want to sleep.  
"yuto are you listening? " he asked.  
"yeah"  
"so what do you think about meeting him later? On a dinner with everyone? "  
"yeah ok" yuto answered without thinking and he didn't heard what Ryosuke said he just said yes to make him stop talking.  
"feeling better now?"  
"yeah" yuto answered without paying attention to anything.  
Then suddenly Ryosuke slide his hands down and stroked yuto's nipples. Yuto moaned a little but he realized what he's doing before he could fall into Ryosuke's trap. He immediately slapped his hands and said: "stop it, you perv" ryosuke laughed and said: "you like it right ?"  
"I don't "  
"yes you do, but you don't want to admit it" ryosuke said then he tried to touch yuto's nipples again.  
Yuto slapped his hands and lied down on his back and grabbed Ryosuke's hands. Ryosuke smirked as he's on top of him now. Then he said: "why are you being so aggressive like this? " yuto wanted to say something but ryosuke interrupted him and said: “ chill, we’re not enemies or anything, it’s ok for us to do things like this, right? “ he smiled then he slowly lied down and kissed yuto.  
Yuto kissed him back then slowly shoved his tongue inside, ryosuke moved his hand to touch yuto’s chest while shoving his tongue deeply.  
Yuto hold him closer to deepen his kiss, ryosuke slide his hands from yuto’s chest crossing his belly until he reached his crotch. He touched it but it didn’t take long until yuto pulled to catch some air. He pulled out his hand immediately. And pretended nothing happened, then he coughed and said: “ ah your back is ok now, right? “  
“ yeah kinda “ yuto answered, then he stand up to wear his shirt.  
“ I’m hungry, I’m going to find something to eat “ he said after he wore his shirt.  
Ryosuke coughed and scratched his ears in embarrassed then he said: “ ah yeah, I’m hungry too “  
“ fuck “ ryosuke cursed when he was making his way to the kitchen with yuto. He’s embarrassed after what happened.  
“ ah there’s no vegetables “ ryosuke said as he opened the fridge, then yuto continued: “ and nothing to drink “  
“ then, I think we should go out and buy some. “ ryosuke said.  
Yuto sighed and said: “ I hate going out, can you go alone and buy some? “  
“ what? Why me? How can I go out alone in this time? “  
“ for god sake ryosuke, you’re not a girl, you can go alone.“  
“ I can’t, I hate going out alone, it’s too far “  
Yuto sighed annoyingly and said: “ fine “  
Then he went to his room and grabbed his jacket and walked to the door, on their way to the supermarket. Yuto said : “ it’s not even that far, what’s wrong with you ? “  
“ it’s late and I can’t go out alone, I mean what if I got rapped? Don’t even mention that I’m handsome too” ryosuke answered.  
“ how cheeky” yuto said then he walked.  
“ if you were a passenger walking alone here, you would rape me right? “  
“ why would I ? you’re not even a girl with big boobies.”  
Ryosuke laughed and walked with him anyway. After they bought what they need, they headed back to home, they didn’t say anything during their walk. Yuto broke the silence and said: “ why are you silent now? You’re usually talkative as always, it’s weird. “  
“ ah I have nothing to say“ ryosuke answered then he joked and said: “ why do you ask? do you want me to talk the whole time? Is it because you love talking to me? “  
“ no, actually it’s better like this, because you’re annoying. “  
Ryosuke chuckled and said: “ huh? me? Annoying? “  
“ yeah, a-n-n-o-y-i-n-g “  
Ryosuke poked yuto’s cheeks jokingly then he said: “ then why did you asked me why I’m silent? “  
“ that’s because I …” ryosuke interrupted him and poked his cheeks again and said: “ don’t lie to me I know you love talking to me”  
Yuto pushed his hands slightly and said: “ no, I don’t “  
Ryosuke wanted to poke his cheeks again but at that moment while he was on the edge of the street a car passed by them and it could hit him, but before it pass ryosuke, yuto held his hands and pulled him closer immediately.  
“ that car could hit you, dumb” yuto said.  
But ryosuke didn’t answer him because he was still surprised while staring at him, then he looked down, because yuto still hold his hand tightly. Yuto immediately realized what he’s doing, and he let go of ryosuke’s hands. Then he coughed in embarrassment.  
Ryosuke laughed at yuto’s reaction and said: “ thanks. “  
“ ah let’s go back home already, are we going to stay here all night? “ yuto said, then he walked away.  
When they walked their way back, the road was blocked, yuto sighed and said: “ ah, the road is blocked. “  
“ it’s ok, we can go back by the tunnel there, it’s a shortcut road. “ ryosuke said then he walked to the tunnel.  
“ hmm, it’s empty, no one comes here “ yuto said when he saw the tunnel was empty, and there was only the two of them.  
“ but I like quiet places, so it’s better like this … “ he continued.  
After a few minutes of silence at the end of the tunnel ryosuke said: “ thanks for what you did out there”  
“ ah I did it without realizing it, so I think it was a natural reaction, don’t get me wrong” yuto answered.  
before he could finish his sentence ryosuke pushed him on the wall, he look surprisingly at him saying :” wha—“ and he was cut when ryosuke said: “ why are you still stubborn? “  
“ huh? I – “ ryosuke interrupted him again but with a kiss, yuto looked surprised at him, but he didn’t push him yet, and just kissed him back.  
“ you know.. “ ryosuke said as he pulled from the kiss.  
I really wanted you earlier. “ then he continued with his usual seductive voice.  
“ huh? “ yuto asked confusingly.  
“I thought you didn’t want me out there.” He continued.  
Yuto looked at him as he understood what he meant, then he chuckled softly and said: “ no, I didn’t “  
Then he kissed him softly, after they pulled from the kiss, ryosuke looked at yuto then he chuckled shyly.  
“ let’s go already” yuto said.  
“ ok “ ryosuke said, then he held yuto’s hands. And for the first time yuto didn’t tell him that this is weird or anything. He just let him hold his hands without saying anything.

###  [Chapter 7](/works/11517318/chapters/26015394)

### Chapter Text

chapter: 7

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: NC-17

 

“ ugh, how can I hide this? “ ryosuke said when he was looking at the hickeys and bites on his neck in the mirror.  
“ I can’t go out like this “ he continued.  
Then he looked at yuto who was dressing and said: “ do you have something to cover this? “  
He thought that yuto was going to tell him that this is have nothing to do with him and ignores him like the usual, but instead of that, he came closer to him and hand him a bandage saying: “ this may help “  
After ryosuke put the bandage, he tried to wear his shirt in a way that will hide the bandage, but he failed. Yuto approached closer to him, and try to fix the collar to him. Ryosuke looked at him as he was facing him while he was fixing his collar, but more likely he was staring at him rather than looking at him. Yuto looked at him after he finished fixing his collar and said: “ done “  
When ryosuke arrived at his workplace, his manager told him that he was selected in the new project team.  
“ what? Me? But isn’t that project is …“ ryosuke surprisingly said. He was surprised because he never thought that he’ll be selected for a big project like this  
And his words were cut by his manager when he said: “ don’t worry you’re going to do well, can we depend on you or ? “ ryosuke nodded his head, but still not sure about it.  
*****************************************  
“ so nakajima-san do you have any plans on getting married? “ one of his colleagues said when they were having dinner with all co-workers.  
“ no “ yuto answered as he drunk water.  
“ how about special someone? I’m sure you have one “ another one of his colleagues asked.  
“ hmm, I think ? “ yuto answered.  
“ eeehh, really? “ everyone said at the same time, trying to tease yuto.  
Ryosuke was surprised when he heard yuto say that, did he just heard him saying and admitting their relationship? Or he was imagining ? luckily he wasn’t.  
yuto answered again: “ yeah, but please stop this.”  
Ryosuke felt his heart was going to explode in happiness, he looked at yuto again, he couldn’t control himself in not looking at him. And their eyes suddenly met, yuto coughed in embarrassed and looked away. That made ryosuke even more happier and excited, he laughed while he was smiling widely at him, even though they were far away from each other but they were glancing and exchanging looks the whole time.  
“ You look happy “ takahiro suddenly said when he saw ryosuke look happy and smiling the whole time.  
“ really? Well.. yeah I’m having fun of course I’d look happy “ ryosuke answered, but that wasn’t his honest answer behind his smile.  
The night continued as everyone was chatting and laughing around the table, and ryosuke was glancing and stealing looks from yuto every time he look away, and whenever their eyes meet ryosuke would smirk and drink his beer again, and every time he does that takahiro tell him that he’d get drunk because he was drinking too much, but he didn’t care because he was doing that just to hide his excitement and stop thinking about yuto.  
and while everyone was enjoying their time, yuto noticed how takahiro was smiling the whole time while he was staring at ryosuke.  
“ you’re so cute when you’re excited like this” takahiro suddenly interrupted ryosuke while he was talking.  
“ what? Wha—“ ryosuke blushed when takahiro suddenly said that.  
He pushed his arm while he was blushing: “ idiot, you can’t interrupt someone suddenly like this, it’s weird, now I forgot what I was talking about “  
“ oh sorry just continue with what you were saying “  
“ no, just forget it, you won’t listen.” Ryosuke pouted.  
Takahiro laughed and said in his mind: “ ah he’s still so cute, when he’s mad “then he continued talking.  
“ oh my god, I’m so sorry “ takahiro apologized, when he suddenly poured the juice over ryosuke’s lab.  
“ oh it’s fine” he answered quietly.  
“ no, I’m really sorry” he apologized again as he tried to wipe it from his lab. Then he suddenly realized where his hands was placed in, and he blushed hard and apologized again.  
“ I said it’s fine, really “  
Yuto saw what happened and he glanced at takahiro with a sharp looks before he drink his beer and turn his face away.  
“ I’m going to the bathroom to clean this “ ryosuke said as he stand up and rushed off to the bathroom. while he was in the bathroom he heard someone walking in, he smirked and said: “ so you couldn’t wait any longer huh? “  
“ what ? “ takahiro said confusingly.  
“ ah sorry, I mean you came here to help me, right?“ ryosuke answered nervously, he cursed himself in his mind because he thought takahiro was yuto.  
“ of course I would “  
“ thanks, but really that was okay, that happens a lot so it’s nothing. “  
after they came back from the bathroom ryosuke was drinking more than he was before, because he wanted to stop thinking for a while, because he was embarrassed, disappointed, frustrated, and bored at the same time. And most importantly he wanted to stop thinking about yuto. This was the first time he wanted to go home so badly.  
After a while yuto noticed how ryosuke was drinking, he gave him the “ stop drinking “ look, because he knows how ryosuke become when he’s drunk.  
Ryosuke looked at yuto then he took his phone and texted him: “ I’m at my limit “  
Yuto sighed because he knows what “ I’m at my limit“ means.  
After a while everyone started to leave, takahiro told ryosuke to stop drinking, he took the beer away from him when ryosuke suddenly started talking nonsense.  
takahiro stand up and said: “ I’m going to the bathroom “  
When takahiro left, yuto grabbed the chance and he went to ryosuke and said: “ what the hell is wrong with you ? “  
“ finally “ ryosuke grinned when he slide his hands over yuto’s chest.  
“ oh god “ yuto sighed then pushed his hands and stormed out with him, no one saw them together, nor someone cared about they went out together or not.  
“where’s ryosuke? “ takahiro asked, when he didn’t find him.  
“ oh yamada-san, he marched out with nakajima-san few minutes ago “ someone answered.  
“ nakajima? .. isn’t he’s … “ takahiro wondered to himself.  
“ why you took so long time to come? “ ryosuke said while his face was close to him, swinging but yuto was holding him.  
“please don’t start and stop being so touchy we’re in the middle of the street. “ yuto said when he was still holding ryosuke, and waiting for the taxi.  
“ I can’t hold myself anymore “  
“ just wait ‘till we get home “  
When the taxi stopped yuto held ryosuke’s hands and dragged him to the taxi, then suddenly when yuto just closed the door, ryosuke pushed him and started kissing him.  
“ god, ryosuke why do you always become so horny when you’re drunk? We’re in the taxi for god’s sake “ yuto said between the kiss as he tried to push ryosuke on top of him.  
Ryosuke tried to unbutton yuto’s shirt while he’s on top of him, yuto pushed him and said: “ what the hell is wrong with you? “ yuto said as he was surprised at how horny ryosuke was, he’s always horny when he’s drunk, but this time this has gone too far that he started to wonder did they put something in his beer that made horny like this?  
Ryosuke kissed yuto again while he was touching his chest, yuto couldn’t do anything because ryosuke was in this situation so he kissed him back. The position he was in wasn’t really comfortable, his legs are long enough to not fit the seat, and ryosuke was on top of him kissing him hungrily, he soon gave up and kissed him back as hungrily as he did, he started to slide his hands over ryosuke’s body and that caused him to moan softly between the kiss. Suddenly ryosuke’s hands started to find its way down to yuto’s lower part, he tried to open yuto’s belt, but yuto pushed his hands away before he did.  
“ not here “ yuto said when he pushed his hands away.  
“ but I’m already hard “  
The taxi driver was already pale and shocked, he can’t wait to get home to cleanse his ears and eyes from all what he saw and heard, he tried his best not to look at them in the mirror.  
Luckily it didn’t take long until they arrived home, since yuto’s house wasn’t that far.  
“ touch me “ ryosuke ordered hungrily as he was kissing yuto when he lied down on bed.  
“ how desperately do you want me? “ yuto tried to tease him, looking at him when he’s on top of him, shirtless.  
“ so bad .. “ ryosuke answered desperately, circling his arms around his neck to kiss him more deeply and passionately.  
Yuto smirked for the last time and pushed him as he kissed him while sliding his hands over his chest, belly, and touching his nipples.  
Ryosuke was already on fire he don’t need any more touches or kisses, his hands moved down to unzip yuto’s trousers, while their tongues are still connected.  
Yuto smirked at how needy he was then he helped him to kick his trousers off, while he was kissing him back, trying to fill all his needs.  
\--------------------------------------  
Next morning ryosuke woke up from the light of the sun that was escaping from the window, he looked at yuto next to him,  
“ morning, handsome”  
Yuto opened his eyes and looked at him, then he cursed when he saw the clock behind ryosuke.  
“ what’s wrong? “ ryosuke said while he was rubbing his eyes when he was still half asleep.  
“ we’re late “  
“ what? It’s still early. “ ryosuke answered when he looked at the clock.  
“ I have something important today, and I have to be there early. “ yuto answered as he was rushing around the room to look for his things.  
“ ohh right “ ryosuke remembered that he have to be there early too, since today is going to be his first day of the new project.  
“ ah my head hurts “ he continued when he stand up.  
“ try to drink water or something. “  
“ and my back too “  
“ that’s because you asked me to do it three times in a row yesterday “  
“ damn it, you could be more gentle than this “  
“ and my wrist, what the hell? you even took advantage of me when I was drunk? “ ryosuke continued when he saw how red his wrist was.  
“ it’s not the first time I do this to you, Plus you were horny as fuck yesterday you didn’t mind anything.”  
Ryosuke sighed and went to the bathroom, after he finished preparing, he went to work with yuto, they didn’t care about if someone saw them together or not, because they were already late enough.  
“ sorry for being late “ ryosuke said when he arrived there.  
“ you’re late “ one of his colleagues said.  
“ oh sorry, I woke up late. “  
“ you’re lucky because the one who’s responsible for the project didn’t arrive, yet. So we still have time to move this “  
“ yeah, luckily. “ ryosuke said.  
They started moving their things to the project’s office, ryosuke suddenly noticed takahiro, he walked into him then he surprisingly said: “ ah! I didn’t know that’d you be here too! “  
Takahiro looked at him and smiled widely: “ oh my god, me too! “  
“ It’s so stupid of me I didn’t ask you about what team you’re in “  
Takahiro laughed and said: “ it’s fine, and by the way how are you after yesterday ? “  
“ oh, I’m fine now but – “  
and his words were cut when the new manager who’s responsible for the project walked in, everyone suddenly stood up to meet the new manager, ryosuke turned his face then his eyes widen open in surprise, it was yuto!  
“ oh my god “he said in his mind.  
yuto’s eyes suddenly met his eyes while he was introducing himself, his eyes widen open in surprise too, then he looked away, and continued what he was saying .  
after he finished explaining what they have to do everyone started doing their work.  
“ do you want help with that? “ takahiro asked when he saw ryosuke emptying his stuff.  
“ oh no, it’s ok, I can do it by myself, I nearly finished anyway. “ he answered.  
After few hours later, everyone started working, even though it was the first day of the project but they worked hard as it was the third day.  
When ryosuke walked out to copy some documents he suddenly met yuto there.  
“ I didn’t know you were the one who’s responsible for our project “ ryosuke said when he saw that yuto’s PA left, and no one was in the room except them.  
“ me either “ yuto answered.  
“ so are you going to continue that you don’t know me when we are in work ? “  
“ hmm “  
“ what do you mean with that hmmm ? “  
“ I’ll see. “  
Ryosuke chuckled and asked: “ are we going to go back home together? Or? “  
Yuto was about to answer but then he heard someone’s steps coming closer from the copying machine.  
“ yeah “ he answered shortly as he distanced himself then walked out.  
“ hey do you want to have lunch with us? “ takahiro asked.  
“ yeah, I’m coming “ ryosuke answered as he stood up and walked with him.  
“ ah, man I’m so tired even though it’s the first day but it feels like it’s the deadline day “ ryosuke sighed as he took off his jacket to sit down.  
“ and I’m hungry as hell “ he continued.  
Takahiro laughed: “ you’re right, it feels like everything went so fast and I didn’t realize it’s was already 3pm “  
“ anyway let’s just eat, I’m starving “  
“ by the way do you know nakajima-san? I saw you two walking in together “ takahiro asked as they began eating their lunch.  
“ ah, it was a coincidence. We went to the same elevator together” ryosuke answered nervously.  
“ oh, but I saw you talking with him earlier “  
“ oh I was asking him how the copying machine work “  
“ you don’t know how to use the copying machine? “ takahiro laughed as he asked.  
“ I don’t know that machine was hard to use, and why do you ask anyway? “  
“ I don’t know I was surprised that maybe you know him in private, because he doesn’t look like a person that is easy to approach to “  
“ indeed “ ryosuke answered unconsciously. Takahiro looked surprisingly at him, but before he say anything ryosuke said: “ I mean yeah you’re right, he doesn’t looks like a person that gets along with others “  
“ hmm yeah, but maybe he’s a nice person “  
“ well, he’s nice in bed, kissing, cuddling, but not in work “ryosuke wanted to say this, but he faked a smile and said: “ yeah he’s nice.. I guess? “  
“ what? “  
“ nothing, let’s just enjoy our meal and not think about work “ ryosuke tried to change the subject as he continued eating.  
\------------------------------  
After days, when everything was settled and the usual long work hours, takahiro was being close to ryosuke all the time, which cause yuto to pay attention to their relationship.  
“ what the hell “ takahiro cursed when he was facing his computer.  
“ what’s wrong? “ ryosuke asked.  
“ I don’t know it keeps crashing and I can’t enter data here “  
“ hmm let me see “ ryosuke said as he stand up and went closer to takahiro, his face was close enough to make takahiro pray that he won’t hear his heart beats, takahiro knew that ryosuke was too close to him right now, he turned his face up to look at him, his heart still beating fast, he stared at his face for a seconds, to admire his soft milky skin, and his beautiful face.  
“ exactly like him.. “ takahiro said in his mind.  
“ but he’s prettier than him “ he continued, inside his head.  
Yuto took a quick glance at the position they were in, close to each other, and takahiro staring at ryosuke.  
“ oh it’s working now “ ryosuke said after he finished fixing the problem.  
“ oh my god, it works! Thank you so much ryo-chan “ takahiro happily said when he looked at the screen.  
Ryosuke smiled and answered: “ any time “  
“ do y—“ takahiro tried to say something but his words were cut when a bunch of papers were put on his desk.  
“ copy these. “ yuto said sharply.  
“ oh I think I’m going back to my work “ ryosuke said as he walked back into his office.  
Yuto was pissed off already for no reason, and he don’t know why he’s just pissed off at how close takahiro was flirting with ryosuke in front of his eyes.  
Few days later, the way yuto was treating takahiro was so obvious, he was ordering him to do a lot of things that other employees don’t usually do, in other word he was his servant.  
“ fuck this “ takahiro whispered to himself while he was cursing yuto as he was doing his work after everyone returned home, including yuto.  
“ huh ? “ ryosuke questioned as he thought takahiro was talking to him.  
“ nothing I was talking to myself “  
Then he looked at him and continued: “ when are you going home? “  
“ now, I just had something to bring it from the second floor, and I’m going home now, what about you?”  
“ after I finish this. “  
“ do you want me to wait, so we can go home together? “  
“ no, you’re going to be late I’ve a lot to finish “  
“ why don’t you just leave it for tomorrow? “  
“ I can’t, the deadline is tomorrow “  
Ryosuke approached closer to him to see what’s his doing, then he said: “ you know that you can make copy of these instead of writing them over and over, right? “  
“ what? “  
ryosuke typed a few things on the computer then he said: “ like this “  
takahiro’s eyes widen in surprise but happily at the same time, then he said: “ oh my god, I’m such an idiot I’ve been do it wrong all the time, I feel so stupid. “  
ryosuke laughed saying: “ it’s ok, I used to do that until one of my co-workers taught me this “  
“ I love you so much, you’re my saviour “  
Ryosuke laughed again and said: “ it’s nothing “  
“ I’ll wait outside until you finish “  
“ ok, just give me 5 minutes. “  
When ryosuke was walking out from the office, yuto called saying: “ when are coming? I’m already hungry “  
“ oh I’m sorry, you can eat without me I’m going to have dinner with a friend “  
Yuto paused for a moment without saying anything, then he replied: “ fine “  
He was waiting him for the past half hour, because he made ryosuke’s favorite dishes.  
He looked at the table for the last time then he stand up and said: “ whatever “ he tried to keep his pride and not think about what happened.  
On the other side, after takahiro finished his work he rushed down to meet ryosuke.  
“ sorry, did you wait for a long time? “  
“ oh no, it was just for a few minutes. Anyway, let’s go I know a good restaurant near here “ ryosuke said then he guided him.  
“ ah today was long and hard, I fucking hate that nakajima guy “ takahiro sighed as he sit on the seat the moment they arrived at the restaurant.  
Ryosuke laughed and said: “ oh he’s making you do a lot of stuff again? “  
“ yes, every day he make me copy all the documents for meetings, even though, most of time he don’t even use them! he even made me prepare for his presentation tomorrow even though it’s not even my presentation! I already want this project to end, so I won’t see him ever again. “  
Ryosuke laughed again saying: “ but even after the project he still in our company “  
“ ugh, don’t even remind me of that, but at least I don’t have to see his face every day in the morning “  
“ yeah, but anyway let’s just not talk about work today “  
“ yeah, you’re right, it’s been a while since we talked to each other “  
After a while later when they were eating takahiro said: “ hey I want to ask you something “  
Ryosuke looked at him and said: “ what? “  
“ I’ve always noticed … “ then he continued as his hands tried to reach to ryosuke’s hands: “ the bruises on you wrist .. “  
But before he could continue what he was about to say, he was cut by ryosuke when he pushed his hands away and pulled his sleeve immediately.  
“ what are you saying? “ ryosuke nervously said.  
Even though the bruises wasn’t there but it could be seen if you get closer.  
“ it’s like someone tied you up or something.. “  
“ what? Tied up? hahaha you’re so funny “ ryosuke laughed nervously as he was trying to find words.  
“ it’s ok if you don’t want to tell me, I just thought that—“  
“ of course no, what are you saying? “ ryosuke interrupted him as he tried to change the subject.  
Hours later, when they both almost got drunk, takahiro looked at ryosuke and said: “ you know, you remind me of someone “  
Ryosuke laughed and said: “ who? “  
“ but you’re prettier than him “  
“ him? “ ryosuke laughed again but it looked more like a smirk.  
“ yeah “ takahiro answered with the same tone ryosuke asked.  
“ I didn’t thought you were like that “  
“ what about you? “  
“ me? “  
“ yeah, do you have a boyfriend? “  
“ boyfriend? And what make you so sure about that? “  
Takahiro laughed and said: “ it’s obvious “  
“ what’s so obvious? “  
“ I saw the hickeys on your neck “  
“ oh, that one “  
“ so who’s the lucky man? “  
“ is it important for you to know? “ ryosuke smirked.  
“ yeah “  
“ but he don’t want us to go public “ then he laughed and said: “ I mean he don’t want people to know about our relationship “  
“come on tell me, I’m dying to know “  
“ no I – “  
“ ok just give me hints, is he popular ? actor? idol ? musician ? “  
Ryosuke laughed loudly and said: “ what? Of course not “  
“ so he’s an ordinary person “  
“ yeah “  
“you meet him daily? “  
“ yup”  
“ can it be… he is in our company? “  
“ yes “  
“ oh “  
“ what do you mean with that oh ? “  
“ nothing, but he’s lucky “  
Ryosuke bite his lips and said while he’s looking at his eyes: “ what do you mean? “  
“ you know what I mean “  
he smirked: “ is that because I resemble your boyfriend? “  
“ ex-boyfriend “  
“ oh sorry “  
Takahiro wanted to say something but he looked at his watch and said: “ it’s already 11:00 pm“  
“ oh, we’re late “  
“ can you stand up ? “  
“ yeah “ ryosuke was about to fall but takahiro caught him before he fall, he laughed and said: “ I’m going to walk you home “  
On their way back, they were talking about random things, like sport, music, everything they like.  
“ you can go now, my house is near here “ ryosuke said when yuto’s home was 2 meters away.  
“ are you sure? “ takahiro confusingly said.  
Ryosuke stepped a few steps and he was about to fall, but instead of that he just crushed into something and caused chaos, and made the neighbor’s dog to started howling.  
“ shut up you noisy dog “ ryosuke said annoyingly at the dog.  
takahiro laughed and held him again before he fall and circled his hands around his shoulder and said : “ see? I told you, you can’t walk alone “  
Then he put his other hand on his waist saying: “ here, I’ll help you “ and he walked him ‘til he was in front of yuto’s house.  
“ ok, I’m home now“ ryosuke said when he was in front of the door.  
Takahiro looked at his eyes and said as his face was close to him: “ ok “  
On the other side, yuto woke up when the dog was howling, he looked at the window and saw everything, he sighed annoyingly and repeated: “ I don’t care” inside his head as he tried to go back to sleep.  
Ryosuke laughed at how takahiro was close to him then he said: “ ok, I’m going now “  
Takahiro chuckled and pulled away from him saying: “ see you tomorrow, hottie “  
Ryosuke laughed again and said: “ stop it, you’ve been flirting since we were at the restaurant “  
Takahiro laughed and waved to him as he walked away, before he stormed from the neighborhood, he looked at the house for the last time.  
“ nakajima “ he read the sign on the house but he was too drunk to think about anything.  
\--------------------------------------  
Next day when ryosuke woke up he sighed and looked around him, he didn’t change his clothes or anything. He looked at the window and said: “ ah what time is it? “ yuto didn’t even bother himself to look at him. He tried to stand up but he immediately hissed in pain when he felt his head was going to explode, he looked at his clothes and cursed: “ nothing happened yesterday, please tell me nothing happened “ he cursed himself again when he started to remember what they did in front of the door, he sighed and tried to forget what happened as he walked into the bathroom.  
He felt guilty for so many reason as he was remembering all what happened when he was having shower.  
“ see you tomorrow, hottie “  
The sentence that takahiro said to him yesterday kept passing through his mind, he sighed loudly as he repeated: “ ah, that doesn’t matter “ he tried to forget as he washed his face again.  
*******************************  
“ do all of these “ yuto strictly said as he put a huge amount of documents on takahiro’s desk.  
He looked at him surprisingly as well as everyone there, including ryosuke.  
“ all of this? Alone ? but – “takahiro tried to complain.  
“ do you have any objection ? “  
He paused for a seconds, then sucked up all his anger and pride: “ no “  
“ good “ yuto answered as he walked back to his office. Maybe that’s was his way to express his anger in an indirect way.  
Ryosuke wanted to help him but he decided to pretend that he didn’t see anything. And more likely he was trying to avoid him the whole day, when ryosuke was about leave takahiro told him to wait so they can have a talk outside.  
“ are you trying to avoid me or I’m imagining ? “ takahiro said when he cornered ryosuke at the coffee machine at the end of the hallway.  
“ what? no, what are you saying? “ ryosuke answered nervously as takahiro’s face was close to him, still didn’t look at his eyes.  
“ oh, I just thought you were avoiding me “ takahiro said as he let go of him, keeping enough distance between them, but still close to him.  
ryosuke faked a laugh and said: “ huh? why would I do that? “  
“ I don’t know, I thought maybe you were mad because of yesterday “  
“ what do you mean about yesterday? “ he lied, acting like he don’t know what takahiro meant.  
“ oh, nothing. “ takahiro answered with a low tone as he looked at the ground, then he continued: “ anyway, are coming with us?  
“ no, sorry I’ve something to do. “  
He don’t even know why he’s avoiding takahiro, or why he lied, he don’t know anything, he was feeling guilty without knowing the reason.  
When he went home he saw yuto in the kitchen, a smile of relief was draw on his face when he saw him there, he put his things on the table and walked into the kitchen.  
“ you’re early. “ he said as he lied his face on yuto’s shoulder. Yuto didn’t move an inch, nor he said something.  
Ryosuke pulled looking a little disappointed but he smiled bitterly and said: “ I’m hungry, what do you want to eat? “  
“ anything is fine “ yuto answered shortly as he put the yogurt on the table.  
Ryosuke looked at him, he noticed that he had a yogurt on his mouth, he grinned and looked at him saying: “ there’s something on your mouth “  
“ where? “ yuto said as he tried to look for the left overs of yogurt.  
“ here I’ll help you “ ryosuke answered as he held his collar and tried to kiss him, but yuto turned his face away and avoid the kiss and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
Ryosuke bite his bottom lip as he looked down, feeling embarrassed, disappointed, and annoyed.  
Yuto tried to avoid his kisses many times this week, but this one was so obvious that he started to question himself if he did something wrong.  
Another week has passed and the awkward atmosphere still surround them every time they meet, and yuto was so obvious in avoiding ryosuke’s touches, and kisses. And ryosuke didn’t dare to ask him why he’s doing this, because he was already feeling guilty for no reason, but he couldn’t even understand himself, even though he’s always the one who talk freely if something like that happened, but this time his thoughts and feelings were unclear, and he couldn’t even take time to clear his mind.  
But one day he decided to just end this weird situation, because when he thought about it, he noticed nothing really happened and he didn’t do anything wrong, and maybe yuto was always like that but he was being sensitive lately.  
In the noon, he finished his work early and he headed straight to home, thinking about how he’s going to do to end this.  
When yuto entered the house after he took his shoes off he sat on the couch, untying his tie, and taking off his jacket.  
“ finally you’re here “ ryosuke said, as he sat next to him.  
Yuto ignored him as he throw his jacket on the edge of the couch.  
“ today was long, right? “ ryosuke said as he was untying his tie.  
Yuto pushed his hands and sighed: “ stop “  
Ryosuke ignored what he said and continued to unbutton his buttons too, yuto pushed his hands again and sighed annoyingly: “ what’s wrong with you today? “  
“ I missed you “ he said seductively.  
“ wha—“ yuto tried to say something but he was cut when ryosuke pushed him underneath him while he was holding his hands tightly, on top of him.  
Yuto looked confusingly at him, stare at him for a seconds trying to process all what’s happening in his mind, because who in the world would dare to hold his hands tightly like that, like he’s dominating him?  
He pushed ryosuke down, switching up their positions, ryosuke grinned because his plan worked. He got him into the mood.  
yuto smirked and said: “ I see what you’re trying to do here “  
“ you’ll regret this “ he continued as he slide his hands under ryosuke’s shirt, he didn’t try to resist or anything because he was already in the mood, and enjoyed yuto’s touches.  
Yuto took off his shirt and he gladly helped him as he rested his head on the couch.  
“ you’re so horny today, nothing’s new “ yuto said as he was playing with his nipples, starting with his usual talk whenever they do it.  
Ryosuke moaned as he was passing his fingers delicately, and slowly all over his chest and belly.  
“ your moans are so lewd, but it didn’t even turn me on “ yuto said as his hands moved to touch his thighs too.  
Ryosuke moaned softly as his fingers were tickling and touching his thighs, he tried to held yuto’s face and kiss him but yuto pushed his hands and refused the kiss.  
“ I still don’t want to kiss you “ yuto strictly said.  
Ryosuke looked confusingly at him, trying to figure out what he means but his thoughts were cut and his mind went into a blank, and his body was on fire when yuto bite his ear.  
“ this is your sensitive part, right? “ yuto said as he licked his ear lobe.  
Ryosuke moaned again, grabbing yuto’s head and circling his arms around his neck, moaning closely to yuto’s ears while holding him.  
Yuto bite his neck and caused ryosuke to moan loudly and hissed in pain. His hands slowly passed on yuto’s body as he grabbed his lower part saying: “ I want this. “  
Yuto pushed his hands saying: “ no “ then he pushed ryosuke’s hands that held him, and took his belt off, tying up his hands.  
“ you’re so naughty “ he said as he was tighten the tie on ryosuke’s hands.  
“ now I’ll enjoy this more “ he continued as finished tying up his hands.  
Ryosuke hissed in pain when he tied up his hands tightly saying: “ that hurt “  
Yuto ignored him then he looked at his face while his mouth was open as his hands were tied up, and his white skin, and most importantly, his hard cock.  
“ getting fully hard just from a few touches? We didn’t do anything yet and look at you, you’re already wet.. “ yuto chuckled when he looked at his lower part.  
“ you’re becoming more horney than ever, I can’t believe you “ he continued as his fingers tapped slowly on his belly.  
Ryosuke moaned again, softly, and needy.  
“ so tell me, how much do you love being fucked? I can tell you like being fucked especially by me, just from looking at you from here “ he coldly said, as his fingers continued to tap and touch his body until he reached to his hard lower part.  
Ryosuke moaned again, more louder than before.  
“ oh so this part makes you go crazy right? “ he said as he grabbed his hard cock.  
Ryosuke moaned loudly, feeling like his mind went into a blank again. Yuto let go of his grab and said: “ but I’m not going to stroke it because I’m not allowing you to cum today. “  
“ I want to see you suffer more “ he continued as he looked coldly at his eyes.  
“ y-yuto please “ ryosuke begged, again.  
Yuto ignored him and continued to slide his hands over his thighs, going deeper and slower. Ryosuke moaned again, more needy than he was, closing his eyes and turned his face to the other side.  
Yuto chuckled and put his finger on ryosuke’s lips: “ you want me to kiss you, and shove my entire tongue all over your mouth, sucking you bottom lip and then make you moan my name again. “  
Then he continued as his hand were going lower and sliding down his shorts: “ then playing with your nipples, and leaving marks all over your body… “  
“ and most importantly … “ he paused for a moment when he reached to his bulge: “ you want me to stroke this and fill your entire with mine “ he touched his bulge while looking directly at his eyes: “ can you imagine all the things I’m going to do to you? “  
Ryosuke was already on fire from just the touches, and yuto’s talk made him reach his limit, he don’t need anything to imagine when he’s like this.  
Yuto laughed teasingly but surprisingly at the same time: “ what the hell, I didn’t do anything yet, and you already like this. “  
“ I can’t believe my talk can make you like this, you’re really slutty “ he said, when he noticed the pre-cum that was dripping from him.  
He looked at him for the last time then he stand up, taking his jacket with him.  
“ where are you going? “ ryosuke asked.  
“ I’m going to change my clothes and have a shower. “  
“ what? what about me? “ ryosuke surprisingly said, trying to let go of his tied up hands.  
“ finish yourself “ yuto answered, as he left quietly as if nothing happened.


	3. smuffstories | I want your sore

chapter: 3

Author: asou

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: NC-17

After a few days when ryosuke was working and chatting with his partners as usual, one of his partners put his hands on ryosuke's shoulders and said as he was close to him: "we're going to karaoke tonight, do you want to come with us?" ryosuke laughed a little then he said: "hmm, I'll see if I could go "  
"we'll be waiting for you " his partner said and walk away.  
At the lunch break as ryosuke was passing by yuto's office, the tall and cold boy who was sitting on his office alone was staring at him. Ryosuke smirked at him and walked in and closed the door.  
"were you watching me?or stalking me?" ryosuke said as he was smirking at him. Yuto grinned at him and said: "I see that you got along very fast with others "  
"hmm you think so?" ryosuke said as he sat on his office. Then he continued seductively as he was passing his fingers on yuto's chest : "they asked me to go out to karaoke, but I prefer something else "  
"we're on work" yuto said.  
"yeah, but everyone is busy " "  
I've a meeting today "  
"yeah so what? " ryosuke said seductively as he was sliding his fingers over yuto's body, yuto laughed slightly at him then he grabbed his tie and looked at his eyes saying: "you're so naughty as always " then he took something from his pocket and said: "I think it's time for you to learn some discipline "  
"ah you even bring your crazy stuff here? " ryosuke said.  
yuto smirked at him then he bite ryosuke's lips as he was stripping him from his jeans, then he kissed him again as he was shoving that thing inside him, then he said: "I'll take it out for you, after the meeting " ryosuke moaned and tried to catch some words but he failed, yuto stand up and smiled at him saying : "think about how to beg me to do it " then he waved at him and walked away. When ryosuke come back to his office he tried to work but he couldn't, his face was red and he was breathing heavily, his partner looked at him and said :"are you ok?"  
"y-yes " ryosuke answered as he was putting his hands on his mouth and looking at the ground, his partner touched his shoulder and said: "are you really ok? Your face is red " ryosuke pushed his hands away and stand up saying : "I'm going to the restroom " then he rushed out into the restroom, he cursed out when he took out that thing, then he cursed again because he can't do this alone, he took his phone and send a message to yuto "3rd floor, come to the restroom, now!" it didn't take time until he received a message from yuto saying: "I'm at the meeting right now, I can't ~"  
"hurry up!!"  
yuto smirked when he saw that message from ryosuke. When he arrived at the restroom, he kicked the door while he was smirking at him :"hmm you couldn't wait any longer huh?" he said as he was putting his hands inside his pocket , then he spread ryosuke's legs and placed his member inside him, ryosuke moaned loudly and grabbed yuto's shoulder, then he said: "more" and buried his face on yuto's shoulder and scratched his back as yuto thrust deeper inside him saying: "you're such a mess "  
after they finished ryosuke was exhausted as he was breathing heavily, while yuto already was gone after he left ryosuke like this.

"that doesn't work what should I do?" ryosuke complained when the computer didn't work.  
"let me see" his partner said and stand up to see the matter, he tried to fix it but he failed , at that moment yuto came in saying: "you still didn't finish?"  
"the computer doesn't work " ryosuke's partner said.  
yuto sighed annoyingly then he came to see what's wrong, he walked closer to ryosuke and he was so close to his face, ryosuke got a little bit nervous because yuto was so close to him, he looked at him and at his face, admiring his jaw line and his handsome face and everything about him, and now he's helping him too, he's a such a nice man.  
"what do you want to write here? " yuto said, ryosuke was daydreaming and thinking about him so he didn't heared him, he repeated again but this time with annoyed tone because ryosuke wasn't listening.  
"huh?ah I'm sorry " after yuto finished fixing the error in his computer he stand up away from him then he walked, and ryosuke started thinking about him, because he fixed the error and helped he's so kind and swe... And his thoughts were interrupted when he heard yuto raising his voice on someone saying: "you know that I hate reading researches with no punctuation marks " "sorry but I... " yuto throw the papers saying: "write another one and next time make sure you write it with punctuation marks " then he left, ryosuke looked at him confusingly because what the hell? How can someone get mad over something stupid like this? What a childish boss he is. Will he's not childish he's just accurate and likes everything to be perfect, but people can't see that.  
at the end of the day after everyone left and ryosuke was working alone after his friends went to karaoke, while he was working yuto was walking in front of him after he finished his work, "are you going home? " ryosuke asked.  
"yes" yuto replied.  
"wait for me, I still didn't finish my work "  
"why would I wait for you?"  
"because you're... "  
yuto interrupt him and said: "I'm going to buy coffee " then he walked away, ryosuke sighed and continued what he was doing, he didn't asked himself why yuto is like this because he's already used to it. After 10 minutes yuto put a bottle of coffee on his desk, ryosuke looked at him happily then took the coffee and said: "that's for me? Thank you so much " then he open it and drink it. "hey that's not for you" yuto said, ryosuke laughed and said :"thank you "  
"I'm going home "  
"oh I just finished my work let's go back together "  
"why would I... " and his words was cut when ryosuke took his jacket and put his hands on yuto's shoulder saying :"ok let's go back together " yuto sighed and walked with him anyway.  
"where do you want us to go? "  
"home "  
"huh? You don't want to do something fun after work?"  
"no"  
"come on it's our first time going somewhere other than your house "  
"I hate going out"  
"you're an.. "  
"yes I'm antisocial, I hate people and I love my house "  
"don't be like that, let's go just to somewhere "  
"like?"  
"I don't know, anywhere "  
"if you don't know then I'm going home, don't waste my time, I'm hungry and tired "  
"oh I'm hungry too, I know a good restaurant near here. Lets go "  
when they were eating they were chatting about random stuff, and of course ryosuke was the one who ask questions and bring in different topics, and yuto was only answering him since he's not good in talking, and it worked out because yuto was in good mood when ryosuke was talking about different and funny topics.  
"hey if I told you that I wanna move into your apartment would you say yes?" ryosuke said, yuto laughed loudly and said: "nice joke, but no way"  
"haha yeah I was kidding " ryosuke said then changed the topic.  
\--------------------

"hey what's that on your hands?" ryosuke's partner asked when he was sitting next to him. "ah that's nothing " ryosuke answered then he covered his hands under his coat in defence.  
"are you serious? How can you say this is nothing? Look your hands it's red with some bruises, did something happened to you?" his partner said as he was looking at his wrist, then he continued as he touched his wrist again "this look horrible, it's like you're being bullied or something " then he looked closer at his wrist and said: "it's like... Someone tied up your hands " Ryosuke laughed then he pushed his hands and said: "hahaha what? Someone tied up my hands? What are you saying "  
"it really look like someone ti.. " ryosuke interrupt him before he continued his sentence when he was passing his fingers over ryosuke's wrist: "haha stop saying that, oh look I think someone is calling for me, see you later " then he rushed out. He sighed in relief when left the office.  
"how am I gonna cover this now?agh yuto you... " he said to himself when he was looking at his hands, then he remembered how He got those bruises in his wrist it was from yuto when he tied him up and did his crazy stuff on him.  
\--------------------------------------  
"how many times should I tell you that I'm not a M, like I'll do anything with you but without those crazy stuff, plus why are you trying to tie up my hands?I'm not going to escape or anything " ryosuke said when yuto tried to tie up his hands on the bed.  
"because I like seeing your painful face " yuto answered then he tighten the tie on ryosuke's wrist. Ryosuke hissed in pain and bite his lips but then he gave up.  
After work ryosuke was invited to a dinner with his friends in the company with everyone to celebrate, because everyone is invited yuto was there and he look like he's gonna kill himself in any minute, he know for sure that yuto was forced to this, yup no doubts. He sat down next to yuto then he touched his hands under the table and smiled at him, yuto moved his hands away and ignored him, ryosuke didn't say anything and continued to chat with his partner and everyone next to him, while yuto was just drinking and try to listen because his friend is forcing him to listen to his love story and join their talk.  
"what about you?nakajima-san?do you have anyone special too or you're dating someone right now? "  
"no" yuto answered right away.  
"really? " his friend said teasingly.  
"huh, as if I ever cared about those stupid things " yuto said then he continued drinking his beer, ryosuke heard what they said and he was shock and he felt something weird in his heart, what does yuto mean when he said that? They've been together for almost a month, they should call themselves lovers and dating. He was angry, annoyed and sad at the same time after he heard that. At the end of the night yuto reached his limit he can't take this anymore he'll go crazy if he stayed longer than this, he stand up and excused everyone that he's going back, his friends said it still too early but he replied: "I'm already tired I wanna go and rest plus tomorrow I've to wake up early "  
"aah why you don't stay any longer " his friend said, then his other friend replied: "it's ok he's always like this, hard worker when it comes to work "  
yuto waved at them then he walk away. He sighed in relief and relaxed when he was walking alone at the street, but then someone interrupt his thoughts and said: "hey"  
yuto turned his face and he found ryosuke, he looked at him with his poker face then he said: "what do you want?" ryosuke pulled him into a small and tight corner at the end of the street and said: "why are you leaving now?" yuto looked at him then he sighed and said: "if you're gonna ask me your questions and you already know my answers then I'm leaving "  
"no wait " ryosuke grabbed yuto's hand before he walk away.  
"do you consider us dating? I mean it's been almost a month since we were having all those stuff, were you just having fun with me? "  
yuto paused for a moment then he said as he was thinking: "hmm I don't know actually.. It's been a very long time since I dated someone so I don't know but if... " ryosuke interrupt him and looked straight at his eyes and said: "I'm serious about you" yuto looked at him again coldly like usual trying to figure out what he want or what he mean, because anything that is connected to humans feelings or relationships doesn't exist in his mind or dictionary. Ryosuke grabbed his face and interrupted yuto's thoughts and locked his lips with his lips as he was circling his hands around his neck, then he said as he was looking at his eyes : "starting from today we're dating. " then he pulled and turned around and said: "so next time when someone ask you about if you're related or not say yes. " then he walked away.  
Yuto looked at him then he laughed sarcastically saying: "huh, I don't think you'll bear any longer with me "

A/N: sorry for taking so long, i was sooo busy lately, also don't be mad if i was slow in updating this fic :(


	4. smuffstories | I want your sore

chapter: 4

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: PG-13

"hey let's go to somewhere since we finished early today" ryosuke said.  
"I'm going home " yuto replied.  
"come on, don't be like that, let's go! I already bought the tickets "  
"no"  
"you gonna like the movie trust me "  
"how do you know that I'm gonna li.." and yuto's words were cut when ryosuke showed him the tickets that was in front of his eyes.  
"um.. Ok " yuto agreed.  
Ryosuke laughed and said: "I know that you like this kind of stuff "  
it was a horror movie which is yuto's favorite type that's why ryosuke knows how to get yuto to do whenever he want, when they were watching the movie, ryosuke was already bored from the first 10 minutes, it wasn't his favorite at all, he looked at yuto who was excited and drown in love with the movie with all those killing and torturing scenes, ryosuke looked at him confusingly, then he said: "do you really like those stuff?" yuto nodded without looking at him, ryosuke sighed then tried to watch the movie but minutes later he couldn't bear any longer, he cling closer to yuto then slowly kissed his neck, yuto didn't look at him or react instead of that he acted like nothing happened , ryosuke looked at him while he was circling his hands around his neck then he said while he was looking at him: "I'm bored, why aren't you paying attention to me? "  
"I'm watching the movie " he answered and still focusing his eyes on the screen. Ryosuke sighed then he stand up and said: "I'm going to get some popcorn for us " he walked out disappointingly because yuto was cold and mean like usual, when he was waiting in the line he noticed that someone was staring at him from afar, he looked at his right side and his eyes widened open in shock he quickly rushed out as that person was walking toward him.  
"where's the popcorn? " yuto asked when he saw ryosuke came with empty hands.  
"um.. The machine broke " ryosuke answered nervously.  
"how the machine ca.."  
"ok let's just watch the movie, I hope i didn't miss a lot " ryosuke sit down next to yuto trying to catch up some air and focus on the movie but he couldn't because the image of man he saw earlier still stuck in his mind as his heart was beating so fast and scared at the same time, he tried to take a deep breath and forget what he saw as he touched yuto's hands then he held them, yuto looked at him confusingly saying: "what are you doing?"  
"I'm scared from this scene "  
"I hate when someone touch my hands it's weird and .." ryosuke interrupt him while he was looking at his eyes then he said: "please just let me hold your hand for a while "  
yuto frozed for a moment and he didn't say anything and he let ryosuke hold his hands anyway. When the movie finished yuto looked at ryosuke's face as he was telling him it's time to let go of his hands, ryosuke was thinking all the time so he didn't focused about anything except his thoughts that was killing him inside but at the same time yuto's hands and touch calmed down his darkness thoughts. He quickly let go of his hands and stand up. When they were walking out together, yuto asked: "what's wrong with you? it Looks like you didn't watch that movie at all " ryosuke tried to fake a smile saying: "haha no I'm fine it just.. That kind of movies is not my favorite "  
"then why did you buy the tickets? " "well, i thought it's gonna be good but it turns out not like what I expected " yuto didn't say anything and continued walking, ryosuke tried to change the atmosphere so he clinged to yuto and touched his hands saying: "but anyway let's go and have some fun "  
"no I'm going home" yuto said.  
"come on"  
"no, I said I'm going home" ryosuke sighed and pouted, yuto said as he let go of his hands: "wait I'm going to get something before going home " ryosuke nodded and waited for him, but then he started to feel scared at the thought that he may meet that man now, he tried to go somewhere so he won't be noticed if he saw that man, he went to stand beside the opening door near where yuto went, minutes later as he was looking at the ground and scratching his nails and thinking, suddenly he heard someone saying: "oh I saw you with your new boyfriend acting so lovey dovdy " ryosuke looked up and suddenly he stopped scratching his nails, his mouth hang open and the enderlin rushed all over his body.  
"it's been a long time " the man said and smiled at him. Then he approached to ryosuke and tried to touch him, ryosuke slapped his hands and said: "don't touch me "  
"what's wrong? You didn't miss me?"  
" what do you want? "  
"I wanted to say hi "  
ryosuke sighed then he said angrily: "God dammit shota, we already broke up one year ago and now you suddenly appear trying to act nicely after all what you did? "  
" why you can't just forget about what happened and move on, I told you I had my reasons "  
"yeah and keep those reasons for yourself I don't need them anyway "  
"we didn't break up yet " shota said.  
"we did, one year ago. " "  
"we didn't break up the right way so we didn't "  
"I don't need to wait for the right way or the right time, we're over and that's it. "  
"why are you so mad over that silly thing? I went away for a period of time to clear my mind" then he continued as he walked closer to ryosuke trying to touch his face : " come on I know you miss me, let's go somewhere else and enjoy to forget what happened "  
ryosuke pushed his hands saying :"don't touch me! you suddenly started ignoring me and you went away without any word! oh, and don't tell me you you went away to clear up your mind, I know that you were cheating on me with that bitch"  
shota sighed then he laughed : "ok fine, now you know the truth, well sorry about that"  
ryosuke looked at him angrily because he felt like shota was offending him when he laughed like that, he angrily bite his lips as he tried to stop the fire inside his heart then he took a deep breath and said: " whatever, I never liked you anyway, plus I was just having fun with you"  
shota got angry at what ryosuke said, but then he said: " huh, yeah right as it was expected from a bitch like you, what did your new boyfriend offered you this time? no way he's dating you for nothing! " he laughed teasingly.  
these words went like a knives in ryosuke's chest, he was about to scream angrily at everything but then he smiled teasingly at him as he was trying to hide the anger that was controlling him: " no don't worry he didn't do anything nor he want anything, it just I like missing around people like you "  
shota looked at him angrily as he's gonna kill him at any minute then he grabbed ryosuke's chin roughly as he was looking angrily at his eyes, at that moment yuto came and looked at the shota that was grabbing ryosuke's chin, he pushed his hands roughly then he said: "what are you doing? " shota looked at him angrily saying: "is that your fucking boyfriend? " yuto looked at him with coldly and dead looks at the same time then he said as he was looking directly at his eyes: "what did you say?" ryosuke stood up and took yuto's hands as he was trying to stop this before it gets real and extreme.  
"let's go" ryosuke said as he clinged closer to yuto.  
"I'm sorry about what happened there. He's crazy just forget about him " ryosuke said.  
"who's that?" yuto asked.  
Ryosuke paused for a few seconds then he he sighed and said: "he's my ex boyfriend he suddenly appeared after one year of absence but I totally forgot about him and we're over "  
yuto was quiet and he didn't say anything.  
Ryosuke continued: "he's crazy, let's just forget what happened, I didn't really loved him or anything, plus we were together for a little time so he doesn't really matter for me "  
"hm" that was the only words yuto said it.  
"thank you for helping me out there " ryosuke said as he was looking at yuto's eyes.  
And yuto just smiled slightly at him.  
and that made ryosuke's heart beat so fast and warm his heart as he held yuto's hands tightly, and for the first time yuto didn't mind and just let him do, and ever since that day, a new kind of feelings started to grow inside ryosuke's heart.

A/N: sorry nothing much happened in this chapterL:(


	5. smuffstories | I want your sore

chapter: 5

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: PG-15

After a few days yuto suddenly disappeared and ryosuke was worried because he didn't see him the whole day, he thought maybe he didn't come to work today even though it's really rare for yuto to skip work, he went to his office the next day and asked yuto's assistant and he told him: "ah nakajima-San? He went for a business trip two days ago" ryosuke was shocked when he heard that, why yuto didn't tell him? He was kind of sad because yuto didn't tell him, it's not because he's sensitive or anything, but you know these kind of stuff lovers need to tell each other about. Does yuto consider him as his lover? Or at least think about him in a romantic way other than just his bed? These ideas and questions were in ryosuke's head all the time, he's worried about why yuto treat him this way and anxious about everything.  
After he returned home he lied down on his bed and started thinking about everything, he thought maybe he did something wrong? Even though they didn't meet After that day.  
"ughh why am I thinking this way? I'm not that sensitive why am I thinking too much?" ryosuke said to himself.  
"maybe I should call him " ryosuke said to himself minutes later.  
He took his phone and called yuto.  
"should I tell you everything? " that was the first thing yuto said to ryosuke when he asked him.  
"hey, I need to know about these kind of stuff "  
"ok" yuto answered coldly.  
and a moment of silence filled the line.  
"if there's nothing to talk about, then I'll hang up" yuto said as he was ready to hang up.  
"I miss you" this is the only thing ryosuke said. Yuto didn't answer him and he didn't say anything, and another moment of silence filled the line.  
"so when are you going to come back?" ryosuke said as he tried to change that weird atmosphere, that's his way, he always does that, and he know exactly how to and what to say to yuto at times like this, maybe he's the only one that knows how to make yuto talk and laugh like this.  
After a few days when yuto finally had come back from his trip, ryosuke was burning in excitement and longing to hug him and touch him and just kiss him forever.  
When he went to yuto's house the moment yuto opened the door, ryosuke crashed his body into yuto's body and hugged him like he never hugged someone like this before, yuto looked at him as he was smiling sweetly at him and for the first time he smiled like this, and kissed him, ryosuke kissed him back as hard as he did, as they both explored each other's mouth, and while ryosuke was touching and unzipping yuto's belt, yuto did the same thing to him as he was on top of him.  
"I missed you so much" ryosuke said as he was circling his hands around yuto, and as usual yuto didn't say anything and just kissed him back. He looked at ryosuke's bare and white chest then he started kissing and tasting every inch of him, guess he missed him too but he don't want to admit it.  
\----------------------------  
"hey, can you stop using the handcuffs? It leaves bruises on me " ryosuke said after he came out from the bathroom.  
"I did like you said before " yuto answered while he on the bed drying his hair with a towel.  
"yeah, all you did is that you replaced the handcuffs with the hands rope and that didn't help at all, it still leaves bruises on my hands "  
"then you shouldn't move and try to resist when we're doing it "  
"and you should seriously stop using those things on me " ryosuke answered as he was sitting on the bed with a towel on his head after he finished showering.  
"ok, go home it's already 10 pm "  
"I'm going to stay here tonight"  
"no, I don't feel like being with anyone today, I wanna be alone for a while "  
"I'll be quiet "  
"no, I said go home"  
ryosuke stand up before he left the room as he was thinking a lot, he need to tell him about that right now, it's been days and weeks and every time he say ' he'll talk to him later ' he need to tell him right now, or only God knows what's going to happen to him after this.  
"listen" ryosuke stopped at the door.  
Yuto looked at him and said: "you still didn't go?"  
"I need to tell you this, right now "  
"what?" yuto answered when he finished drying his hair.  
"I've nowhere to stay "  
"what d...." ryosuke interrupt him before he could ask him anything and said: "I was kicked of my apartment" yuto looked at him confusingly with a hundreds of questions inside his head, "well, not really , I mean they didn't kick me out yet but they'll because I didn't pay the rent, soo .. I was thinking about staying here for a while "  
"no" yuto immediately answered without wasting his time in thinking.  
"why? I really have nowhere to go or to stay"  
"find somewhere else "  
"but..."  
"I said no"  
"come on just for a few weeks I promise I won't do anything that makes you mad I'll stop being naughty "  
"I can't stand living with someone else"  
"but I'm your boyfriend "  
"I didn't let my ex-girlfriend live with me "  
"you used to have a girlfriend wow I thought you were.... I mean come on, I'll be different " "no means no "  
"where should I stay then?"  
"I don't know in your friend’s house? You have a lot of friends "  
"my friends are busy and they don't have a spare room for me "  
"that's not my problem "  
ryosuke looked at his eyes for the last time then he looked down and said: "I thought you'll be different " then walked out, before he leave the room yuto annoyingly said: "fine, you'll stay here for a few weeks, after that you'll find somewhere else "  
ryosuke jumped on yuto and hugged him saying: "I knew it! I knew that you'll say yes "  
yuto tried to push him away saying : "get off me " then he continued: "no messing around with my things , and no walking around with your shoes, and most importantly no coming here in my room" "then where am I going to sleep?"  
"on the sofa "  
"why can't I sleep here?"  
"because I hate sleeping with someone else "  
"come on I won't do anything, I always stay here on your bed "  
"on the sofa now. "  
"fine" ryosuke sulkily said.  
\----------------------------------  
after a few days and with this new routine where yuto come back home change his clothes and make dinner for him and ryosuke, he miss his simple and short routine where he come back home, have dinner, then read a book or watch a movie then he sleep. But all of that changed when ryosuke started living with him. He can't chill and have some relax time like he used to, because whenever he's reading or watching a movie ryosuke would come and change it because he says 'it's boring' and whenever he's working on his work sheets ryosuke would come again and suddenly hug him saying that that he shouldn't do his work sheets at home. And the worse thing when he finally think that he can relax by himself in the bath, ryosuke will come and join him because he thinks that they should share everything, and yuto hated that sentence every time he say it.  
One day when it was finally weekend after a long week, yuto decided to have some time chilling with a documentary film or a book like he always do on weekends. But of course ryosuke didn't let him do, he forced him to go out with him since it's weekend, after all he really can't refuse or say no when ryosuke look at him with those innocent eyes even though he’s not.  
" You know I hate going out, especially on weekends because it's so crowded and there's people everywhere and I hate it. " yuto sulkily said looking annoyed every time someone pass by him.  
" Yeah but you can't be like that forever! come on it's weekend for god sake how can you spend it in your house ? " ryosuke replied.  
" because I always do ? anyway when we’re coming back? " yuto said as he tried to walk back home.  
" come on we just came here! Don’t be like kids. " ryosuke said then he held yuto's shoulder saying: " come on, I'll show you something really nice and you’re going to like it. "  
they went to some sort of bar or a gay party like yuto called it.  
" what the hell is this place? Did you bring to a fucking gay party? " yuto asked confusingly but shocked and disgusted at the same time, looking at all those people who are making out and dancing like crazy.  
" It's a party as you can see! come on this is what we need after a long week " ryosuke answered.  
" I'm going home " yuto immediately said.  
" come on! we're going to have fun tonight like real fun. " ryosuke said as he tried to kiss yuto while putting his hand on yuto's shirt trying to unbutton his buttons.  
" no, I don't feel like kissing you or do anything with you in this place. " yuto said as he pushed ryosuke's hands.  
and suddenly at that moment a man came and waved at ryosuke.  
" oh, I have to go for a few minutes, I'll be right back " ryosuke said as he walked into that man.  
yuto sighed and walked out, ignoring what ryosuke said.  
He took a cigarette from his pocket and light it. Even though he don't smoke a lot but right now he felt he have to. It felt so calming and relaxing because no one was there. It's really weird how the place is so calm right now and on the other side, felt so noisy and loud. He sighed again looking at the entire city from above and thinking over the same thing he always think about whenever he's alone.  
While he was thinking a small kitty approached to him. he look down then he patted on her head and smiled happily. Even though he doesn't look like that kind of guy who love and nice to kitties but he really is. few minutes later he heard a sudden and loud sound coming from the door, and that made the kitty ran away.  
" ah so you're here, I've been looking for you since a long time. " ryosuke said as he was swinging and looking at him.  
he stand up and throw his cigarette ignoring what he just heard and tried to walk away.  
" hey are you listening to me? " ryosuke said as he held yuto's arms strongly.  
yuto looked at his eyes coldly without saying anything. ryosuke raised his voice and said annoyingly: " why do you always ignore me? and act so cold toward me ? "  
" you're drunk, go home " yuto said as he looked at ryosuke's face.  
" I'm not dru...." and he's words were cut when yuto said annoyingly: " you know what I'm getting sick of this. forcing me to go out with you, Intervening yourself in my hobbies, routine and life-style, and then suddenly force me to go out with you. then leaving me there alone like an idiot, you suddenly jumped up to my life and starting intervening yourself in everything. find you someone else who can take all your randomness and your messy life-style cause I'm tired of this. "  
" I didn’t leave you there like an idiot, I told I’ll come back, I went to greet an old friend “  
“ oh yeah, then why don’t you come back there with him since he’s the one who made you drunk like this. “  
“ yuto, please stop acting childish like this. “  
“ I’m not acting childish or anything “  
“ yuto aa— “ ryosuke tried to say something but he failed because he was swinging and he felt dizzy.  
“ see I told you, you’re drunk “ yuto said as he put his hands on ryosuke’s shoulder to stop him from falling.  
He looked deeply at yuto’s eyes because these words hurt him, but he don’t want to be weak right now , especially in this kind of situation : “ why are you treating me like this? So cold all the time “ he raised his voice.  
“ now you think I’m the wrong one here?” yuto raised his voice back.  
“ you’re. “ he answered.  
“ what ? “ yuto said annoyingly.  
“because you’re so cold toward me. And you don’t put my feelings into consideration “ ryosuke said, knowing he’ll regret these words later, because it’s make him look so dramatic and he didn’t want to confess his feelings to someone like yuto because he know he won’t appreciate it.  
“ stop being overdramatic an…“ and his words were cut when ryosuke suddenly kissed him.  
He pulled from the kiss for a moment then he look at ryosuke’s eyes for a second while anger and annoyance still control him, then he pushed ryosuke on the wall and kissed him deeply as hard as he could.  
“ right now all I wanna do is to tie you up then fuck you until you beg for mercy “ yuto said while looking at ryosuke’s eyes angrily, when he pulled to catch some air.  
ryosuke chuckles and said: “ then do it “  
“ and I won’t stop “ yuto said.  
Ryosuke chuckles again then he looked at yuto’s eyes while he still drunk : “ you know I love when you’re angry and fired up like this, it turn me on even more. “

\--------------------------  
when they got back home, yuto pushed ryosuke on bed and the drunk boy circled his hands on yuto’s neck and kissed him deeply, not feeling anything except the fire that was controlling their bodies.  
Yuto took the handcuffs as he tried to tie up ryosuke’s hands, but ryosuke touched yuto’s hands moving the handcuffs away, saying as he looked at his eyes deeply: “ can we not use these tonight? Just for once? “  
Yuto suddenly stopped and got up as he was on top of him, putting the handcuffs on the other side.  
Ryosuke was worried for a second when yuto suddenly stopped like this, like did he said something wrong? Or maybe he shouldn’t say that since yuto has told him that he’ll fuck him with no mercy earlier.  
“ what’s wrong? “ ryosuke asked.  
and suddenly yuto laid down gently on top of him. Looking at his eyes lustily, unbuttoning his buttons and taking off ryosuke’s shirt.  
Ryosuke was shocked at his sudden action but he didn’t have the time to care right now, and it didn’t take long for him to give up and kiss him back passionately and deeply. Yuto took off his own shirt and throw it on the ground, then circled his hands with ryosuke’s hands kissing every part of him, leaving kiss marks on his neck and chest, not bites like he always does. And for the first time that night didn’t end painfully like it always is.

A/N: I didn't write the full details of their making out at the end, becuz I think everyone had their enough from smut in this ff xD


	6. smuffstories | I want your sore

chapter: 6

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: PG-15

“ so you know how to make out like normal people “ ryosuke said when he woke up next morning, after he finished showering. He didn’t want to say this, and he don’t know why he said this. He’s happy about yesterday but he said something was the opposite of what he felt.  
“ hurry up and dress, we’re late” yuto said as he was wearing his clothes.  
“ I’m hungry, can you make breakfast for me?” ryosuke said as he was lying down on bed lazily.  
“do it by yourself, I’m going to eat on the way to the company” yuto answered.  
After ryosuke finished dressing, yuto looked at him and said: “ wait are you coming with me? We already had our deal, you wait for 5 minutes after I leave the house, then you go from the other side, so no one know we’re living together ”  
“ come on yuto, don’t make everything complicated, what if they know we’re living together? We’re dating, aren’t we? “ ryosuke said.  
“ yeah, but whatever I told you before I hate let people know about my personal life, and if your friends know they’ll make big fuss over this “  
“ yeah, but my friends already knows about our r-“  
Yuto interrupted him and said: “ what? “  
“ um, I mean … nothing, never mind. “  
Ryosuke still hates the fact that yuto was not open about their relationship, it kinda made him feel like he’s not that special in yuto’s life.  
As the days passed, yuto still wasn’t open about their relationship and still act like he don’t know him when they’re at work, even though they have been together for 3 months.  
And the fact that yuto’s female PA was close to him and talk freely with him, that annoyed him the most. He felt that there’s something between them, because it’s really rare for yuto to laugh and talk with someone like that, actually it’s rare for yuto to have someone close to him like that. Especially in work.  
But of course this little devil won’t just sit there and watch her as she tried to flirt with yuto,  
so a very naughty and evil idea jumped to his head. He waited for her to go out during the lunch break, to enter yuto’s office. When he slammed the door behind him, yuto looked at him for a moment then he continued doing his work.  
Ryosuke walked in ignoring the fact that yuto was working, he sat on his desk putting his hands in his pocket, then yuto suddenly stopped working because ryosuke was preventing him from seeing the screen.  
“ get off, you’re blocking the screen” he said.  
Ryosuke ignored what he heard then he stand up, and yuto immediately focused his eye on the computer again. But before he put his fingers on the keyboard ryosuke sat on his lab and said seductively :“ are you busy? “  
“ not now ryosuke, really not now. “ yuto said then he sighed.  
“ but I – “ ryosuke was interrupted as he tried to say something.  
“ I’m already annoyed with everything, please don’t make things worse, I’m not in the mood “ yuto said as he tried to focus on his work again.  
“ then I know how to make your mood better“ ryosuke said as he smirked and took out the condom from his pocket and waved it in front his face.  
Yuto pushed his hands and sighed annoyingly as took the condom and put it down on the desk.  
Ryosuke circled his legs on yuto’s waist then he approached closer to him and tried to open his tie .  
yuto raised his voice annoyingly and said: “ stop it, you’re annoying. “  
At that moment yuto’s PA entered his office and she saw them with this position. Yuto’s tie was open while ryosuke was sitting on his lab and they’re so close to each other like they were kissing. Yuto’s eyes widen open in surprise as he saw her standing there. While ryosuke just looked coldly at her, still didn’t move an inch from yuto’s lab.  
“ ah.. um.. sorry I think I interrupted you, I just wanted to give you this. “ she said nervously as she walked in, to give yuto the papers. When she wanted to hand him the papers she saw the condom on his desk, her eyes widen open in surprise and shock then she nervously put the papers on the desk then she said : “ ah.. the boss told me to give you this, and he want to talk to you, but it’s fine I’ll tell him that you’re busy “  
“ no—it’s not like that “ yuto tried to explain.  
But she rushed out before he could say anything.  
“ wha—“ ryosuke tried to say something but yuto pushed him off from his lab before he could even continue his sentence.  
“ get out my face, now. “ yuto angrily said.  
“ why are you so mad? Nothing really happened “ the shorter said coldly.  
“ I said get out. “ yuto shout angrily.  
“ hmm, ok I don’t know what’s wrong with you lately “ ryosuke said carelessly as he walked out.  
“ mission accomplished “ he smirked and whispered to himself.  
\---------------------------------------  
“ yuto are you still mad because of what happened today? “ ryosuke asked yuto the same question he have been asking him the whole day, but yuto was watching TV and still ignores him.  
“ hmm yuto what’s wrong? Are you mad at me ? “ ryosuke said as he poked his cheeks.  
Yuto pushed his hands and sighed as he stand up, then walked into his room.  
“ you made me feel like this woman was someone who’s important to you, at least I made her know her lines, and about our relationship. “ ryosuke said annoyingly to himself.  
“ what did you just say? “  
“ you heard me, I saw her being so flirty and touchy with you, even though you don’t do that with other people “  
“ huh? “  
“ I don’t know why you don’t want anyone to know about our relationship even though we’ve been together for like 3 months now, you make me feel like I’m not that special to you, even though our company didn’t prohibit dating or anything, but I don’t know why are like this “  
Yuto sighed and said: “ you’re being overdramatic today, go to sleep. “  
“ I’m not “  
“ you’re naïve and dramatic you won’t understand anything. “  
“ wha— “ ryosuke tried to say something but yuto interrupted him and said: “ I’m going to sleep, save your emotional talk for later “  
Ryosuke followed him to his room saying: “ I’m not leaving you until you tell me what’s wrong “  
Yuto sighed and said: “ ah you’re so childish just like kids “  
“ tell me”  
Yuto sighed as he tried to close his eyes and ignore him.  
Ryosuke poked his cheeks saying: “ answer me “  
Yuto sighed deeply and said: “ ryosuke, don’t make me lose my patience, today was hard enough for me to take anything else from you “  
“ then answer me first “  
“ I’m trying to be nice with you, I don’t want to shout, don’t test my patience “ yuto sighed, then he lied down on his bad.  
“ answ – “ and his words were cut when yuto said annoyingly: “ ok fine, I’m not mad at you anymore, can you just fuck off now? I want to sleep. “  
“ ok, then who is she? Is she’s close to you? Do you like her? “  
“ what’s with these questions? “  
“ I – “ and he was interrupted again when yuto approached closer to him and chuckled while he was smirking: “ don’t tell me you’re jealous “  
“ yes, I am “ ryosuke answered immediately.  
Yuto didn’t expect him to answer quickly like this, nor he expected this answer.  
“ now you’re acting like a teenage girl “ the taller said.  
“ I’m honest “  
He laughed again and said: “ok fine. “  
Then he sighed : “ she’s my sister’s friend, she’s not being flirty or anything.“  
“so she’s older than you right? “  
“ yeah “  
Then he poked ryosuke’s cheeks saying: “ and in some way she reminds me of you, you naughty little devil“  
Ryosuke laughed and said: “ oh, now I get it, I was surprised because I saw her acting so freely with you that’s why”  
Yuto looked at him and said: “ ew, no way I’ll let someone else talk to me freely like that, remember I hate people? “  
Ryosuke laughed and said: “ right, right “  
Then he sighed in relief and said: “ now I feel relieved. “  
Yuto laughed and said: “ why? “  
“ nothing, good night” then he kissed his cheeks.  
Yuto chuckles and said: “ don’t kiss me like this again, it’s weird”  
“ now you’re embarrassed because I kissed your cheeks? even though I kissed every part of your body before? “  
“ yeah but it’s different, when you’re like this it makes me feel so weird because we’re being lovey dovey which each other, which is just weird.  
Ryosuke laughed and said: “ you’re weird “  
Minutes later yuto said as he saw ryosuke lying down next to him on his bed: “ what are you doing here? ”  
“ I’m sleeping here “  
“ no you’re not “  
“ what? “  
“ I – “ yuto tried to say something but he was cut by ryosuke when he said: “ just tonight. I promise I won’t do anything naughty like the last time “  
“ fine “  
All of this made ryosuke feel relived somehow, the fact that yuto has started to open more to him, made him feel happy in some way.  
\------------------------------  
After a few days, there was a new employee who moved to the marketing section, when he came to introduce himself in his new section, everyone was there except ryosuke, after he finished introducing himself, he sit in his new office, which was beside ryosuke. When ryosuke came back, one of his colleagues told him: “ ah, that’s sotaru takahiro, he’s going to work with us starting from today”  
Ryosuke turned his head around and bowed to takahiro and said: “ I’m yamada ryosuke nice to meet you, we’re going to start working together starting from today, so if you need any help, just ask me. ”  
Takahiro smiled at him but his smile turned to shock when he looked at his face, ryosuke and his other colleagues looked at him confusingly, wondering what’s wrong with him.  
He realized what he did, then he said nervously : “ ah sorry, I’m sotaru takahiro, nice to meet you too “  
Takahiro’s heart started to beat fast and he started to sweat. He stand up and said: “ I’m going to the bathroom, sorry. “ then he rushed to the bathroom.  
He opened his tie and breathed heavily as he washed his face.  
“ he look exactly like him” he said in his mind.  
He tried to get himself together and just forget about everything, he shouldn’t ruin his first day because of something like this. He took a deep breath and rushed back to his office.  
“ sorry, please just forget about what happened earlier. “ he said as he smiled when he sat next to ryosuke.  
Ryosuke looked at him then he smiled and said: “ no, it’s ok, do you want to join us at the lunch break?”  
“ ah, yeah sure. “ takahiro answered.  
At the lunch break ryosuke introduced him to everyone, and takahiro was shy and happy at the same time at ryosuke’s kindness.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
After he got home, yuto was lying down on his bed and reading a book, while ryosuke was lying his head on yuto’s chest and playing with his phone. Yuto was ok with this, and he don’t get angry at these stuff anymore. Because no matter how many times he told ryosuke, he won’t listen. Or maybe because he started to change and be more open to him.  
“ I’m bored “ ryosuke said when he left his phone and lied his head on yuto’s chest. Yuto pretended like he didn't heard him as usual. Ryosuke sighed as he was still burying his head in yuto's chest, then suddenly his phone buzzed, he took his phone to look at the name of the person, he smiled excitedly and pulled himself to lie down beside yuto, he saw the text from takahiro saying he saved his number, and he's happy for today, ryosuke smiled and send him :"we should hang out more"  
He don't know but he felt that his relationship with takahiro is going to be more than work.  
On the other side, yuto was sighing and flipping every 5 seconds on the other side of the bed, ryosuke looked at him and said: "what's wrong? "  
"I don't know, my back hurts, I can't sit comfortably. " he answered.  
"was it because I was lying down on your chest earlier? "  
"no, but I guess that's because I overworked today "  
"oh let me see"  
Yuto stand up and put the book aside him. Ryosuke looked at him and said :"hmm I think you need a massage "  
" no I don't think so, can you just bring me that cream on the table over there? I always use it when my back hurts. "  
Ryosuke went to bring it to yuto, and he handed him the cream, yuto took it from him and tried to put it but he couldn't.  
"can you put it for me? I can't do it by myself "  
"yeah sure"  
Yuto took off his shirt and lied down on bed, ryosuke spread the cream on his back and started massaging him slowly.  
Yuto sighed in relief and relaxed when ryosuke was massaging his back slowly.  
"does it feel relaxed?" Ryosuke asked.  
"yeah~" yuto answered happily while he's relaxing between Ryosuke's hands.  
ryosuke continued massaging him then he started talking randomly about his day : "so today, a new employee moved to our section, he seemed nice, and he's young too " Ryosuke was talking but yuto doesn't seem to listen because he's relaxing now and almost want to sleep.  
"yuto are you listening? " he asked.  
"yeah"  
"so what do you think about meeting him later? On a dinner with everyone? "  
"yeah ok" yuto answered without thinking and he didn't heard what Ryosuke said he just said yes to make him stop talking.  
"feeling better now?"  
"yeah" yuto answered without paying attention to anything.  
Then suddenly Ryosuke slide his hands down and stroked yuto's nipples. Yuto moaned a little but he realized what he's doing before he could fall into Ryosuke's trap. He immediately slapped his hands and said: "stop it, you perv" ryosuke laughed and said: "you like it right ?"  
"I don't "  
"yes you do, but you don't want to admit it" ryosuke said then he tried to touch yuto's nipples again.  
Yuto slapped his hands and lied down on his back and grabbed Ryosuke's hands. Ryosuke smirked as he's on top of him now. Then he said: "why are you being so aggressive like this? " yuto wanted to say something but ryosuke interrupted him and said: “ chill, we’re not enemies or anything, it’s ok for us to do things like this, right? “ he smiled then he slowly lied down and kissed yuto.  
Yuto kissed him back then slowly shoved his tongue inside, ryosuke moved his hand to touch yuto’s chest while shoving his tongue deeply.  
Yuto hold him closer to deepen his kiss, ryosuke slide his hands from yuto’s chest crossing his belly until he reached his crotch. He touched it but it didn’t take long until yuto pulled to catch some air. He pulled out his hand immediately. And pretended nothing happened, then he coughed and said: “ ah your back is ok now, right? “  
“ yeah kinda “ yuto answered, then he stand up to wear his shirt.  
“ I’m hungry, I’m going to find something to eat “ he said after he wore his shirt.  
Ryosuke coughed and scratched his ears in embarrassed then he said: “ ah yeah, I’m hungry too “  
“ fuck “ ryosuke cursed when he was making his way to the kitchen with yuto. He’s embarrassed after what happened.  
“ ah there’s no vegetables “ ryosuke said as he opened the fridge, then yuto continued: “ and nothing to drink “  
“ then, I think we should go out and buy some. “ ryosuke said.  
Yuto sighed and said: “ I hate going out, can you go alone and buy some? “  
“ what? Why me? How can I go out alone in this time? “  
“ for god sake ryosuke, you’re not a girl, you can go alone.“  
“ I can’t, I hate going out alone, it’s too far “  
Yuto sighed annoyingly and said: “ fine “  
Then he went to his room and grabbed his jacket and walked to the door, on their way to the supermarket. Yuto said : “ it’s not even that far, what’s wrong with you ? “  
“ it’s late and I can’t go out alone, I mean what if I got rapped? Don’t even mention that I’m handsome too” ryosuke answered.  
“ how cheeky” yuto said then he walked.  
“ if you were a passenger walking alone here, you would rape me right? “  
“ why would I ? you’re not even a girl with big boobies.”  
Ryosuke laughed and walked with him anyway. After they bought what they need, they headed back to home, they didn’t say anything during their walk. Yuto broke the silence and said: “ why are you silent now? You’re usually talkative as always, it’s weird. “  
“ ah I have nothing to say“ ryosuke answered then he joked and said: “ why do you ask? do you want me to talk the whole time? Is it because you love talking to me? “  
“ no, actually it’s better like this, because you’re annoying. “  
Ryosuke chuckled and said: “ huh? me? Annoying? “  
“ yeah, a-n-n-o-y-i-n-g “  
Ryosuke poked yuto’s cheeks jokingly then he said: “ then why did you asked me why I’m silent? “  
“ that’s because I …” ryosuke interrupted him and poked his cheeks again and said: “ don’t lie to me I know you love talking to me”  
Yuto pushed his hands slightly and said: “ no, I don’t “  
Ryosuke wanted to poke his cheeks again but at that moment while he was on the edge of the street a car passed by them and it could hit him, but before it pass ryosuke, yuto held his hands and pulled him closer immediately.  
“ that car could hit you, dumb” yuto said.  
But ryosuke didn’t answer him because he was still surprised while staring at him, then he looked down, because yuto still hold his hand tightly. Yuto immediately realized what he’s doing, and he let go of ryosuke’s hands. Then he coughed in embarrassment.  
Ryosuke laughed at yuto’s reaction and said: “ thanks. “  
“ ah let’s go back home already, are we going to stay here all night? “ yuto said, then he walked away.  
When they walked their way back, the road was blocked, yuto sighed and said: “ ah, the road is blocked. “  
“ it’s ok, we can go back by the tunnel there, it’s a shortcut road. “ ryosuke said then he walked to the tunnel.  
“ hmm, it’s empty, no one comes here “ yuto said when he saw the tunnel was empty, and there was only the two of them.  
“ but I like quiet places, so it’s better like this … “ he continued.  
After a few minutes of silence at the end of the tunnel ryosuke said: “ thanks for what you did out there”  
“ ah I did it without realizing it, so I think it was a natural reaction, don’t get me wrong” yuto answered.  
before he could finish his sentence ryosuke pushed him on the wall, he look surprisingly at him saying :” wha—“ and he was cut when ryosuke said: “ why are you still stubborn? “  
“ huh? I – “ ryosuke interrupted him again but with a kiss, yuto looked surprised at him, but he didn’t push him yet, and just kissed him back.  
“ you know.. “ ryosuke said as he pulled from the kiss.  
I really wanted you earlier. “ then he continued with his usual seductive voice.  
“ huh? “ yuto asked confusingly.  
“I thought you didn’t want me out there.” He continued.  
Yuto looked at him as he understood what he meant, then he chuckled softly and said: “ no, I didn’t “  
Then he kissed him softly, after they pulled from the kiss, ryosuke looked at yuto then he chuckled shyly.  
“ let’s go already” yuto said.  
“ ok “ ryosuke said, then he held yuto’s hands. And for the first time yuto didn’t tell him that this is weird or anything. He just let him hold his hands without saying anything.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter: 7

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: AU-Romance-Drama

Rating: NC-17

 

“ ugh, how can I hide this? “ ryosuke said when he was looking at the hickeys and bites on his neck in the mirror.  
“ I can’t go out like this “ he continued.  
Then he looked at yuto who was dressing and said: “ do you have something to cover this? “  
He thought that yuto was going to tell him that this is have nothing to do with him and ignores him like the usual, but instead of that, he came closer to him and hand him a bandage saying: “ this may help “  
After ryosuke put the bandage, he tried to wear his shirt in a way that will hide the bandage, but he failed. Yuto approached closer to him, and try to fix the collar to him. Ryosuke looked at him as he was facing him while he was fixing his collar, but more likely he was staring at him rather than looking at him. Yuto looked at him after he finished fixing his collar and said: “ done “  
When ryosuke arrived at his workplace, his manager told him that he was selected in the new project team.  
“ what? Me? But isn’t that project is …“ ryosuke surprisingly said. He was surprised because he never thought that he’ll be selected for a big project like this  
And his words were cut by his manager when he said: “ don’t worry you’re going to do well, can we depend on you or ? “ ryosuke nodded his head, but still not sure about it.  
*****************************************  
“ so nakajima-san do you have any plans on getting married? “ one of his colleagues said when they were having dinner with all co-workers.  
“ no “ yuto answered as he drunk water.  
“ how about special someone? I’m sure you have one “ another one of his colleagues asked.  
“ hmm, I think ? “ yuto answered.  
“ eeehh, really? “ everyone said at the same time, trying to tease yuto.  
Ryosuke was surprised when he heard yuto say that, did he just heard him saying and admitting their relationship? Or he was imagining ? luckily he wasn’t.  
yuto answered again: “ yeah, but please stop this.”  
Ryosuke felt his heart was going to explode in happiness, he looked at yuto again, he couldn’t control himself in not looking at him. And their eyes suddenly met, yuto coughed in embarrassed and looked away. That made ryosuke even more happier and excited, he laughed while he was smiling widely at him, even though they were far away from each other but they were glancing and exchanging looks the whole time.  
“ You look happy “ takahiro suddenly said when he saw ryosuke look happy and smiling the whole time.  
“ really? Well.. yeah I’m having fun of course I’d look happy “ ryosuke answered, but that wasn’t his honest answer behind his smile.  
The night continued as everyone was chatting and laughing around the table, and ryosuke was glancing and stealing looks from yuto every time he look away, and whenever their eyes meet ryosuke would smirk and drink his beer again, and every time he does that takahiro tell him that he’d get drunk because he was drinking too much, but he didn’t care because he was doing that just to hide his excitement and stop thinking about yuto.  
and while everyone was enjoying their time, yuto noticed how takahiro was smiling the whole time while he was staring at ryosuke.  
“ you’re so cute when you’re excited like this” takahiro suddenly interrupted ryosuke while he was talking.  
“ what? Wha—“ ryosuke blushed when takahiro suddenly said that.  
He pushed his arm while he was blushing: “ idiot, you can’t interrupt someone suddenly like this, it’s weird, now I forgot what I was talking about “  
“ oh sorry just continue with what you were saying “  
“ no, just forget it, you won’t listen.” Ryosuke pouted.  
Takahiro laughed and said in his mind: “ ah he’s still so cute, when he’s mad “then he continued talking.  
“ oh my god, I’m so sorry “ takahiro apologized, when he suddenly poured the juice over ryosuke’s lab.  
“ oh it’s fine” he answered quietly.  
“ no, I’m really sorry” he apologized again as he tried to wipe it from his lab. Then he suddenly realized where his hands was placed in, and he blushed hard and apologized again.  
“ I said it’s fine, really “  
Yuto saw what happened and he glanced at takahiro with a sharp looks before he drink his beer and turn his face away.  
“ I’m going to the bathroom to clean this “ ryosuke said as he stand up and rushed off to the bathroom. while he was in the bathroom he heard someone walking in, he smirked and said: “ so you couldn’t wait any longer huh? “  
“ what ? “ takahiro said confusingly.  
“ ah sorry, I mean you came here to help me, right?“ ryosuke answered nervously, he cursed himself in his mind because he thought takahiro was yuto.  
“ of course I would “  
“ thanks, but really that was okay, that happens a lot so it’s nothing. “  
after they came back from the bathroom ryosuke was drinking more than he was before, because he wanted to stop thinking for a while, because he was embarrassed, disappointed, frustrated, and bored at the same time. And most importantly he wanted to stop thinking about yuto. This was the first time he wanted to go home so badly.  
After a while yuto noticed how ryosuke was drinking, he gave him the “ stop drinking “ look, because he knows how ryosuke become when he’s drunk.  
Ryosuke looked at yuto then he took his phone and texted him: “ I’m at my limit “  
Yuto sighed because he knows what “ I’m at my limit“ means.  
After a while everyone started to leave, takahiro told ryosuke to stop drinking, he took the beer away from him when ryosuke suddenly started talking nonsense.  
takahiro stand up and said: “ I’m going to the bathroom “  
When takahiro left, yuto grabbed the chance and he went to ryosuke and said: “ what the hell is wrong with you ? “  
“ finally “ ryosuke grinned when he slide his hands over yuto’s chest.  
“ oh god “ yuto sighed then pushed his hands and stormed out with him, no one saw them together, nor someone cared about they went out together or not.  
“where’s ryosuke? “ takahiro asked, when he didn’t find him.  
“ oh yamada-san, he marched out with nakajima-san few minutes ago “ someone answered.  
“ nakajima? .. isn’t he’s … “ takahiro wondered to himself.  
“ why you took so long time to come? “ ryosuke said while his face was close to him, swinging but yuto was holding him.  
“please don’t start and stop being so touchy we’re in the middle of the street. “ yuto said when he was still holding ryosuke, and waiting for the taxi.  
“ I can’t hold myself anymore “  
“ just wait ‘till we get home “  
When the taxi stopped yuto held ryosuke’s hands and dragged him to the taxi, then suddenly when yuto just closed the door, ryosuke pushed him and started kissing him.  
“ god, ryosuke why do you always become so horny when you’re drunk? We’re in the taxi for god’s sake “ yuto said between the kiss as he tried to push ryosuke on top of him.  
Ryosuke tried to unbutton yuto’s shirt while he’s on top of him, yuto pushed him and said: “ what the hell is wrong with you? “ yuto said as he was surprised at how horny ryosuke was, he’s always horny when he’s drunk, but this time this has gone too far that he started to wonder did they put something in his beer that made horny like this?  
Ryosuke kissed yuto again while he was touching his chest, yuto couldn’t do anything because ryosuke was in this situation so he kissed him back. The position he was in wasn’t really comfortable, his legs are long enough to not fit the seat, and ryosuke was on top of him kissing him hungrily, he soon gave up and kissed him back as hungrily as he did, he started to slide his hands over ryosuke’s body and that caused him to moan softly between the kiss. Suddenly ryosuke’s hands started to find its way down to yuto’s lower part, he tried to open yuto’s belt, but yuto pushed his hands away before he did.  
“ not here “ yuto said when he pushed his hands away.  
“ but I’m already hard “  
The taxi driver was already pale and shocked, he can’t wait to get home to cleanse his ears and eyes from all what he saw and heard, he tried his best not to look at them in the mirror.  
Luckily it didn’t take long until they arrived home, since yuto’s house wasn’t that far.  
“ touch me “ ryosuke ordered hungrily as he was kissing yuto when he lied down on bed.  
“ how desperately do you want me? “ yuto tried to tease him, looking at him when he’s on top of him, shirtless.  
“ so bad .. “ ryosuke answered desperately, circling his arms around his neck to kiss him more deeply and passionately.  
Yuto smirked for the last time and pushed him as he kissed him while sliding his hands over his chest, belly, and touching his nipples.  
Ryosuke was already on fire he don’t need any more touches or kisses, his hands moved down to unzip yuto’s trousers, while their tongues are still connected.  
Yuto smirked at how needy he was then he helped him to kick his trousers off, while he was kissing him back, trying to fill all his needs.  
\--------------------------------------  
Next morning ryosuke woke up from the light of the sun that was escaping from the window, he looked at yuto next to him,  
“ morning, handsome”  
Yuto opened his eyes and looked at him, then he cursed when he saw the clock behind ryosuke.  
“ what’s wrong? “ ryosuke said while he was rubbing his eyes when he was still half asleep.  
“ we’re late “  
“ what? It’s still early. “ ryosuke answered when he looked at the clock.  
“ I have something important today, and I have to be there early. “ yuto answered as he was rushing around the room to look for his things.  
“ ohh right “ ryosuke remembered that he have to be there early too, since today is going to be his first day of the new project.  
“ ah my head hurts “ he continued when he stand up.  
“ try to drink water or something. “  
“ and my back too “  
“ that’s because you asked me to do it three times in a row yesterday “  
“ damn it, you could be more gentle than this “  
“ and my wrist, what the hell? you even took advantage of me when I was drunk? “ ryosuke continued when he saw how red his wrist was.  
“ it’s not the first time I do this to you, Plus you were horny as fuck yesterday you didn’t mind anything.”  
Ryosuke sighed and went to the bathroom, after he finished preparing, he went to work with yuto, they didn’t care about if someone saw them together or not, because they were already late enough.  
“ sorry for being late “ ryosuke said when he arrived there.  
“ you’re late “ one of his colleagues said.  
“ oh sorry, I woke up late. “  
“ you’re lucky because the one who’s responsible for the project didn’t arrive, yet. So we still have time to move this “  
“ yeah, luckily. “ ryosuke said.  
They started moving their things to the project’s office, ryosuke suddenly noticed takahiro, he walked into him then he surprisingly said: “ ah! I didn’t know that’d you be here too! “  
Takahiro looked at him and smiled widely: “ oh my god, me too! “  
“ It’s so stupid of me I didn’t ask you about what team you’re in “  
Takahiro laughed and said: “ it’s fine, and by the way how are you after yesterday ? “  
“ oh, I’m fine now but – “  
and his words were cut when the new manager who’s responsible for the project walked in, everyone suddenly stood up to meet the new manager, ryosuke turned his face then his eyes widen open in surprise, it was yuto!  
“ oh my god “he said in his mind.  
yuto’s eyes suddenly met his eyes while he was introducing himself, his eyes widen open in surprise too, then he looked away, and continued what he was saying .  
after he finished explaining what they have to do everyone started doing their work.  
“ do you want help with that? “ takahiro asked when he saw ryosuke emptying his stuff.  
“ oh no, it’s ok, I can do it by myself, I nearly finished anyway. “ he answered.  
After few hours later, everyone started working, even though it was the first day of the project but they worked hard as it was the third day.  
When ryosuke walked out to copy some documents he suddenly met yuto there.  
“ I didn’t know you were the one who’s responsible for our project “ ryosuke said when he saw that yuto’s PA left, and no one was in the room except them.  
“ me either “ yuto answered.  
“ so are you going to continue that you don’t know me when we are in work ? “  
“ hmm “  
“ what do you mean with that hmmm ? “  
“ I’ll see. “  
Ryosuke chuckled and asked: “ are we going to go back home together? Or? “  
Yuto was about to answer but then he heard someone’s steps coming closer from the copying machine.  
“ yeah “ he answered shortly as he distanced himself then walked out.  
“ hey do you want to have lunch with us? “ takahiro asked.  
“ yeah, I’m coming “ ryosuke answered as he stood up and walked with him.  
“ ah, man I’m so tired even though it’s the first day but it feels like it’s the deadline day “ ryosuke sighed as he took off his jacket to sit down.  
“ and I’m hungry as hell “ he continued.  
Takahiro laughed: “ you’re right, it feels like everything went so fast and I didn’t realize it’s was already 3pm “  
“ anyway let’s just eat, I’m starving “  
“ by the way do you know nakajima-san? I saw you two walking in together “ takahiro asked as they began eating their lunch.  
“ ah, it was a coincidence. We went to the same elevator together” ryosuke answered nervously.  
“ oh, but I saw you talking with him earlier “  
“ oh I was asking him how the copying machine work “  
“ you don’t know how to use the copying machine? “ takahiro laughed as he asked.  
“ I don’t know that machine was hard to use, and why do you ask anyway? “  
“ I don’t know I was surprised that maybe you know him in private, because he doesn’t look like a person that is easy to approach to “  
“ indeed “ ryosuke answered unconsciously. Takahiro looked surprisingly at him, but before he say anything ryosuke said: “ I mean yeah you’re right, he doesn’t looks like a person that gets along with others “  
“ hmm yeah, but maybe he’s a nice person “  
“ well, he’s nice in bed, kissing, cuddling, but not in work “ryosuke wanted to say this, but he faked a smile and said: “ yeah he’s nice.. I guess? “  
“ what? “  
“ nothing, let’s just enjoy our meal and not think about work “ ryosuke tried to change the subject as he continued eating.  
\------------------------------  
After days, when everything was settled and the usual long work hours, takahiro was being close to ryosuke all the time, which cause yuto to pay attention to their relationship.  
“ what the hell “ takahiro cursed when he was facing his computer.  
“ what’s wrong? “ ryosuke asked.  
“ I don’t know it keeps crashing and I can’t enter data here “  
“ hmm let me see “ ryosuke said as he stand up and went closer to takahiro, his face was close enough to make takahiro pray that he won’t hear his heart beats, takahiro knew that ryosuke was too close to him right now, he turned his face up to look at him, his heart still beating fast, he stared at his face for a seconds, to admire his soft milky skin, and his beautiful face.  
“ exactly like him.. “ takahiro said in his mind.  
“ but he’s prettier than him “ he continued, inside his head.  
Yuto took a quick glance at the position they were in, close to each other, and takahiro staring at ryosuke.  
“ oh it’s working now “ ryosuke said after he finished fixing the problem.  
“ oh my god, it works! Thank you so much ryo-chan “ takahiro happily said when he looked at the screen.  
Ryosuke smiled and answered: “ any time “  
“ do y—“ takahiro tried to say something but his words were cut when a bunch of papers were put on his desk.  
“ copy these. “ yuto said sharply.  
“ oh I think I’m going back to my work “ ryosuke said as he walked back into his office.  
Yuto was pissed off already for no reason, and he don’t know why he’s just pissed off at how close takahiro was flirting with ryosuke in front of his eyes.  
Few days later, the way yuto was treating takahiro was so obvious, he was ordering him to do a lot of things that other employees don’t usually do, in other word he was his servant.  
“ fuck this “ takahiro whispered to himself while he was cursing yuto as he was doing his work after everyone returned home, including yuto.  
“ huh ? “ ryosuke questioned as he thought takahiro was talking to him.  
“ nothing I was talking to myself “  
Then he looked at him and continued: “ when are you going home? “  
“ now, I just had something to bring it from the second floor, and I’m going home now, what about you?”  
“ after I finish this. “  
“ do you want me to wait, so we can go home together? “  
“ no, you’re going to be late I’ve a lot to finish “  
“ why don’t you just leave it for tomorrow? “  
“ I can’t, the deadline is tomorrow “  
Ryosuke approached closer to him to see what’s his doing, then he said: “ you know that you can make copy of these instead of writing them over and over, right? “  
“ what? “  
ryosuke typed a few things on the computer then he said: “ like this “  
takahiro’s eyes widen in surprise but happily at the same time, then he said: “ oh my god, I’m such an idiot I’ve been do it wrong all the time, I feel so stupid. “  
ryosuke laughed saying: “ it’s ok, I used to do that until one of my co-workers taught me this “  
“ I love you so much, you’re my saviour “  
Ryosuke laughed again and said: “ it’s nothing “  
“ I’ll wait outside until you finish “  
“ ok, just give me 5 minutes. “  
When ryosuke was walking out from the office, yuto called saying: “ when are coming? I’m already hungry “  
“ oh I’m sorry, you can eat without me I’m going to have dinner with a friend “  
Yuto paused for a moment without saying anything, then he replied: “ fine “  
He was waiting him for the past half hour, because he made ryosuke’s favorite dishes.  
He looked at the table for the last time then he stand up and said: “ whatever “ he tried to keep his pride and not think about what happened.  
On the other side, after takahiro finished his work he rushed down to meet ryosuke.  
“ sorry, did you wait for a long time? “  
“ oh no, it was just for a few minutes. Anyway, let’s go I know a good restaurant near here “ ryosuke said then he guided him.  
“ ah today was long and hard, I fucking hate that nakajima guy “ takahiro sighed as he sit on the seat the moment they arrived at the restaurant.  
Ryosuke laughed and said: “ oh he’s making you do a lot of stuff again? “  
“ yes, every day he make me copy all the documents for meetings, even though, most of time he don’t even use them! he even made me prepare for his presentation tomorrow even though it’s not even my presentation! I already want this project to end, so I won’t see him ever again. “  
Ryosuke laughed again saying: “ but even after the project he still in our company “  
“ ugh, don’t even remind me of that, but at least I don’t have to see his face every day in the morning “  
“ yeah, but anyway let’s just not talk about work today “  
“ yeah, you’re right, it’s been a while since we talked to each other “  
After a while later when they were eating takahiro said: “ hey I want to ask you something “  
Ryosuke looked at him and said: “ what? “  
“ I’ve always noticed … “ then he continued as his hands tried to reach to ryosuke’s hands: “ the bruises on you wrist .. “  
But before he could continue what he was about to say, he was cut by ryosuke when he pushed his hands away and pulled his sleeve immediately.  
“ what are you saying? “ ryosuke nervously said.  
Even though the bruises wasn’t there but it could be seen if you get closer.  
“ it’s like someone tied you up or something.. “  
“ what? Tied up? hahaha you’re so funny “ ryosuke laughed nervously as he was trying to find words.  
“ it’s ok if you don’t want to tell me, I just thought that—“  
“ of course no, what are you saying? “ ryosuke interrupted him as he tried to change the subject.  
Hours later, when they both almost got drunk, takahiro looked at ryosuke and said: “ you know, you remind me of someone “  
Ryosuke laughed and said: “ who? “  
“ but you’re prettier than him “  
“ him? “ ryosuke laughed again but it looked more like a smirk.  
“ yeah “ takahiro answered with the same tone ryosuke asked.  
“ I didn’t thought you were like that “  
“ what about you? “  
“ me? “  
“ yeah, do you have a boyfriend? “  
“ boyfriend? And what make you so sure about that? “  
Takahiro laughed and said: “ it’s obvious “  
“ what’s so obvious? “  
“ I saw the hickeys on your neck “  
“ oh, that one “  
“ so who’s the lucky man? “  
“ is it important for you to know? “ ryosuke smirked.  
“ yeah “  
“ but he don’t want us to go public “ then he laughed and said: “ I mean he don’t want people to know about our relationship “  
“come on tell me, I’m dying to know “  
“ no I – “  
“ ok just give me hints, is he popular ? actor? idol ? musician ? “  
Ryosuke laughed loudly and said: “ what? Of course not “  
“ so he’s an ordinary person “  
“ yeah “  
“you meet him daily? “  
“ yup”  
“ can it be… he is in our company? “  
“ yes “  
“ oh “  
“ what do you mean with that oh ? “  
“ nothing, but he’s lucky “  
Ryosuke bite his lips and said while he’s looking at his eyes: “ what do you mean? “  
“ you know what I mean “  
he smirked: “ is that because I resemble your boyfriend? “  
“ ex-boyfriend “  
“ oh sorry “  
Takahiro wanted to say something but he looked at his watch and said: “ it’s already 11:00 pm“  
“ oh, we’re late “  
“ can you stand up ? “  
“ yeah “ ryosuke was about to fall but takahiro caught him before he fall, he laughed and said: “ I’m going to walk you home “  
On their way back, they were talking about random things, like sport, music, everything they like.  
“ you can go now, my house is near here “ ryosuke said when yuto’s home was 2 meters away.  
“ are you sure? “ takahiro confusingly said.  
Ryosuke stepped a few steps and he was about to fall, but instead of that he just crushed into something and caused chaos, and made the neighbor’s dog to started howling.  
“ shut up you noisy dog “ ryosuke said annoyingly at the dog.  
takahiro laughed and held him again before he fall and circled his hands around his shoulder and said : “ see? I told you, you can’t walk alone “  
Then he put his other hand on his waist saying: “ here, I’ll help you “ and he walked him ‘til he was in front of yuto’s house.  
“ ok, I’m home now“ ryosuke said when he was in front of the door.  
Takahiro looked at his eyes and said as his face was close to him: “ ok “  
On the other side, yuto woke up when the dog was howling, he looked at the window and saw everything, he sighed annoyingly and repeated: “ I don’t care” inside his head as he tried to go back to sleep.  
Ryosuke laughed at how takahiro was close to him then he said: “ ok, I’m going now “  
Takahiro chuckled and pulled away from him saying: “ see you tomorrow, hottie “  
Ryosuke laughed again and said: “ stop it, you’ve been flirting since we were at the restaurant “  
Takahiro laughed and waved to him as he walked away, before he stormed from the neighborhood, he looked at the house for the last time.  
“ nakajima “ he read the sign on the house but he was too drunk to think about anything.  
\--------------------------------------  
Next day when ryosuke woke up he sighed and looked around him, he didn’t change his clothes or anything. He looked at the window and said: “ ah what time is it? “ yuto didn’t even bother himself to look at him. He tried to stand up but he immediately hissed in pain when he felt his head was going to explode, he looked at his clothes and cursed: “ nothing happened yesterday, please tell me nothing happened “ he cursed himself again when he started to remember what they did in front of the door, he sighed and tried to forget what happened as he walked into the bathroom.  
He felt guilty for so many reason as he was remembering all what happened when he was having shower.  
“ see you tomorrow, hottie “  
The sentence that takahiro said to him yesterday kept passing through his mind, he sighed loudly as he repeated: “ ah, that doesn’t matter “ he tried to forget as he washed his face again.  
*******************************  
“ do all of these “ yuto strictly said as he put a huge amount of documents on takahiro’s desk.  
He looked at him surprisingly as well as everyone there, including ryosuke.  
“ all of this? Alone ? but – “takahiro tried to complain.  
“ do you have any objection ? “  
He paused for a seconds, then sucked up all his anger and pride: “ no “  
“ good “ yuto answered as he walked back to his office. Maybe that’s was his way to express his anger in an indirect way.  
Ryosuke wanted to help him but he decided to pretend that he didn’t see anything. And more likely he was trying to avoid him the whole day, when ryosuke was about leave takahiro told him to wait so they can have a talk outside.  
“ are you trying to avoid me or I’m imagining ? “ takahiro said when he cornered ryosuke at the coffee machine at the end of the hallway.  
“ what? no, what are you saying? “ ryosuke answered nervously as takahiro’s face was close to him, still didn’t look at his eyes.  
“ oh, I just thought you were avoiding me “ takahiro said as he let go of him, keeping enough distance between them, but still close to him.  
ryosuke faked a laugh and said: “ huh? why would I do that? “  
“ I don’t know, I thought maybe you were mad because of yesterday “  
“ what do you mean about yesterday? “ he lied, acting like he don’t know what takahiro meant.  
“ oh, nothing. “ takahiro answered with a low tone as he looked at the ground, then he continued: “ anyway, are coming with us?  
“ no, sorry I’ve something to do. “  
He don’t even know why he’s avoiding takahiro, or why he lied, he don’t know anything, he was feeling guilty without knowing the reason.  
When he went home he saw yuto in the kitchen, a smile of relief was draw on his face when he saw him there, he put his things on the table and walked into the kitchen.  
“ you’re early. “ he said as he lied his face on yuto’s shoulder. Yuto didn’t move an inch, nor he said something.  
Ryosuke pulled looking a little disappointed but he smiled bitterly and said: “ I’m hungry, what do you want to eat? “  
“ anything is fine “ yuto answered shortly as he put the yogurt on the table.  
Ryosuke looked at him, he noticed that he had a yogurt on his mouth, he grinned and looked at him saying: “ there’s something on your mouth “  
“ where? “ yuto said as he tried to look for the left overs of yogurt.  
“ here I’ll help you “ ryosuke answered as he held his collar and tried to kiss him, but yuto turned his face away and avoid the kiss and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
Ryosuke bite his bottom lip as he looked down, feeling embarrassed, disappointed, and annoyed.  
Yuto tried to avoid his kisses many times this week, but this one was so obvious that he started to question himself if he did something wrong.  
Another week has passed and the awkward atmosphere still surround them every time they meet, and yuto was so obvious in avoiding ryosuke’s touches, and kisses. And ryosuke didn’t dare to ask him why he’s doing this, because he was already feeling guilty for no reason, but he couldn’t even understand himself, even though he’s always the one who talk freely if something like that happened, but this time his thoughts and feelings were unclear, and he couldn’t even take time to clear his mind.  
But one day he decided to just end this weird situation, because when he thought about it, he noticed nothing really happened and he didn’t do anything wrong, and maybe yuto was always like that but he was being sensitive lately.  
In the noon, he finished his work early and he headed straight to home, thinking about how he’s going to do to end this.  
When yuto entered the house after he took his shoes off he sat on the couch, untying his tie, and taking off his jacket.  
“ finally you’re here “ ryosuke said, as he sat next to him.  
Yuto ignored him as he throw his jacket on the edge of the couch.  
“ today was long, right? “ ryosuke said as he was untying his tie.  
Yuto pushed his hands and sighed: “ stop “  
Ryosuke ignored what he said and continued to unbutton his buttons too, yuto pushed his hands again and sighed annoyingly: “ what’s wrong with you today? “  
“ I missed you “ he said seductively.  
“ wha—“ yuto tried to say something but he was cut when ryosuke pushed him underneath him while he was holding his hands tightly, on top of him.  
Yuto looked confusingly at him, stare at him for a seconds trying to process all what’s happening in his mind, because who in the world would dare to hold his hands tightly like that, like he’s dominating him?  
He pushed ryosuke down, switching up their positions, ryosuke grinned because his plan worked. He got him into the mood.  
yuto smirked and said: “ I see what you’re trying to do here “  
“ you’ll regret this “ he continued as he slide his hands under ryosuke’s shirt, he didn’t try to resist or anything because he was already in the mood, and enjoyed yuto’s touches.  
Yuto took off his shirt and he gladly helped him as he rested his head on the couch.  
“ you’re so horny today, nothing’s new “ yuto said as he was playing with his nipples, starting with his usual talk whenever they do it.  
Ryosuke moaned as he was passing his fingers delicately, and slowly all over his chest and belly.  
“ your moans are so lewd, but it didn’t even turn me on “ yuto said as his hands moved to touch his thighs too.  
Ryosuke moaned softly as his fingers were tickling and touching his thighs, he tried to held yuto’s face and kiss him but yuto pushed his hands and refused the kiss.  
“ I still don’t want to kiss you “ yuto strictly said.  
Ryosuke looked confusingly at him, trying to figure out what he means but his thoughts were cut and his mind went into a blank, and his body was on fire when yuto bite his ear.  
“ this is your sensitive part, right? “ yuto said as he licked his ear lobe.  
Ryosuke moaned again, grabbing yuto’s head and circling his arms around his neck, moaning closely to yuto’s ears while holding him.  
Yuto bite his neck and caused ryosuke to moan loudly and hissed in pain. His hands slowly passed on yuto’s body as he grabbed his lower part saying: “ I want this. “  
Yuto pushed his hands saying: “ no “ then he pushed ryosuke’s hands that held him, and took his belt off, tying up his hands.  
“ you’re so naughty “ he said as he was tighten the tie on ryosuke’s hands.  
“ now I’ll enjoy this more “ he continued as finished tying up his hands.  
Ryosuke hissed in pain when he tied up his hands tightly saying: “ that hurt “  
Yuto ignored him then he looked at his face while his mouth was open as his hands were tied up, and his white skin, and most importantly, his hard cock.  
“ getting fully hard just from a few touches? We didn’t do anything yet and look at you, you’re already wet.. “ yuto chuckled when he looked at his lower part.  
“ you’re becoming more horney than ever, I can’t believe you “ he continued as his fingers tapped slowly on his belly.  
Ryosuke moaned again, softly, and needy.  
“ so tell me, how much do you love being fucked? I can tell you like being fucked especially by me, just from looking at you from here “ he coldly said, as his fingers continued to tap and touch his body until he reached to his hard lower part.  
Ryosuke moaned again, more louder than before.  
“ oh so this part makes you go crazy right? “ he said as he grabbed his hard cock.  
Ryosuke moaned loudly, feeling like his mind went into a blank again. Yuto let go of his grab and said: “ but I’m not going to stroke it because I’m not allowing you to cum today. “  
“ I want to see you suffer more “ he continued as he looked coldly at his eyes.  
“ y-yuto please “ ryosuke begged, again.  
Yuto ignored him and continued to slide his hands over his thighs, going deeper and slower. Ryosuke moaned again, more needy than he was, closing his eyes and turned his face to the other side.  
Yuto chuckled and put his finger on ryosuke’s lips: “ you want me to kiss you, and shove my entire tongue all over your mouth, sucking you bottom lip and then make you moan my name again. “  
Then he continued as his hand were going lower and sliding down his shorts: “ then playing with your nipples, and leaving marks all over your body… “  
“ and most importantly … “ he paused for a moment when he reached to his bulge: “ you want me to stroke this and fill your entire with mine “ he touched his bulge while looking directly at his eyes: “ can you imagine all the things I’m going to do to you? “  
Ryosuke was already on fire from just the touches, and yuto’s talk made him reach his limit, he don’t need anything to imagine when he’s like this.  
Yuto laughed teasingly but surprisingly at the same time: “ what the hell, I didn’t do anything yet, and you already like this. “  
“ I can’t believe my talk can make you like this, you’re really slutty “ he said, when he noticed the pre-cum that was dripping from him.  
He looked at him for the last time then he stand up, taking his jacket with him.  
“ where are you going? “ ryosuke asked.  
“ I’m going to change my clothes and have a shower. “  
“ what? what about me? “ ryosuke surprisingly said, trying to let go of his tied up hands.  
“ finish yourself “ yuto answered, as he left quietly as if nothing happened.


End file.
